


Smell the Roses

by Dewie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKise is the main pairing, Akashi being Akashi, Akashi is a god, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Aomine is a bastard, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff, I repeat AkaKise ff, If you ship AoKise you will suffer, Implied Sexual Content, Kise Being Kise, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Moving On, Original Character(s), Soul-Searching, Workplace, kawaii little ball of death Akashi, protect kise ryouta, you will suffer in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewie/pseuds/Dewie
Summary: Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta have been together for years. Kise can't imagine a life without him. Fantasy becomes reality when Aomine tells Kise he's been cheating on him and they split up. A few years later Kise reunites with Akashi Seijuro. Akashi has an adept interest in Kise which the doesn't understand. As their relationship grows Kise's uncertainty does too.Can Kise really move on?Tags will be added as the story unfolds.





	1. Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine is a prick

 

 

Aomine Daiki and Ryouta Kise were a match made in high school heaven. Ryouta loves Aomine. He always had. Even before Aomine loved him back. He trusted him and would give him anything he asked. He just wished he stopped lying to himself from the start.

It all started with the dirty laundry. Kise was in charge of the washing and sweeping, whilst Aomine cooked and went shopping and the rest of the chores they shared. Kise liked laundry time, it gave him a domestic peace which let him think over his job. Kise went into the fashion industry, but on the marketing and management side. He successfully opened his own business with three new fashion brands and he now works with models and designers for events, leaving all the legality to his close partners, including some of his old team. So it was ironic.

Aomine liked to wear flannel shirts, all different prints. But long strands of hair will stand out no matter what. On his red flannel shirt, Kise plucked a long, curly brown strand of hair. It must've been from his work, or just out with his friends when a woman's hair somehow floated on to his clothes. Kise believed Aomine wouldn't do anything close to… cheating. Aomine always told him he loved him. They had a healthy sex life, as given by the hickeys on his neck. Aomine and Kise were working and had spare time to themselves. Aomine often had meetings with business clients. He had dinners and his timetable was sorted out by his secretary. The one with a huge rack. Kise remembers thinking that when he first met her. Aomine still liked women. Sex was very awkward at first since Aomine was reluctant but desperate to touch Kise. If Kise were a woman, there wouldn't have been an issue.

Kise shoved down dark thoughts rallying in his mind and threw the shirt in the washing machine. He looked at his trembling hands and felt guilty. He shouldn't doubt his boyfriend of six years like this! He immediately grasped the laundry and finished his job.

The event this weekend! He had to make that call. Kise hurried to phone, leaving his feelings to drown in detergent and water.

***

"So what are we going to do for my birthday Daiki?" Kise leaned over the couch, grinning at his boyfriend. Aomine gasped and looked at Kise.

"Shit." He had forgotten. Kise felt like he was stabbed in his chest.

Kise's birthday fell on a weekend, so they'd both be free, usually.

"I have a business trip this weekend." Aomine pulled his hand down his face. Kise stood up.

"It's alright. It can't be expected we celebrate each time." Kise wanted to yell. He really did. But when Aomine looked up at him with those solemn, sapphire eyes, all his energy depleted.

"I'm so sorry Kise. I promise I'll make up for the weekend after." Aomine put down his report and walked around the lounge to hold Kise's waist and hug him. The signature smell of cologne with Aomine's natural musk wiped all thought from Kise's mind.

"Alright."

Aomine leaned back to look at Kise. Kise gripped his strong biceps as soft lips descended on his. A moment later Kise was staring back into eyes the colour of the ocean deep.

"I love you Ryouta."

"I love you too."

Their lips met again. Kise loved the way Aomine kissed him like this. Earnest and passionate. Then it grew, like time and time again, the coals were lighted and a fire ignited, engulfing both of them. Kise felt strong hands go down his waist, thighs and then dip down to the back of his legs. Kise lost his muscle tone over the years as training and exercising became harder and harder to work into his timetable, so he just ate healthy and did yoga. Kise subconsciously tried to make himself as androgynous as possible, for Aomine's sake. It was too easy for Aomine to heave him up into well trained arms. They made their way to their bedroom.

***

Over a month a steady habit was obvious. Aomine came home late on Thursdays. He explained that an employee quit and he had to put in extra time on that day. Kise accepted it, and he couldn't pry because he too was in battle with work and time. Fashion Week period was insane, so he was all over the city planning and designing. He was so worn out by the end of the day, he just had a shower, ate and went to bed.

Aomine would flop next to him later and they'd sleep peacefully. Except Thursdays. Aomine would come home early hours of the morning when the stars where the brightest.

Aomine once didn't bother with a shower and flopped on their bed. A strong arm embrace Kise and pulled him into a warm chest. Kise's eyes flashed open.

Aomine's warm scent was sweet and sharp. It wasn't his cologne or musk or the sweat after a long day at work. Perfume defiled Kise Ryouta's trust in his  beloved. His stomach twisted and he wanted to throw up.

Aomine was cheating on him.

***

Kise had racked his brain to find an answer but none came. Not when his perspective on Aomine couldn't change from the man he respected and adored with all his heart and soul. It was nearly impossible to find a conversation start.

_"I know you're cheating on me."_

_"_ _I want to break up."_

_"_ _If I wasn't enough you should've just said so."_

Kise cried in the middle of a photoshoot, he was silently watching a new model pose, when the flash of the camera was too much. He went to a separate room and let his eyes empty themselves.

But as if the Heaven's rejected him and then laughed at his soul, Aomine sat him down at the table of their apartment.

Aomine looked pale, tired and disgruntled. Kise was tired as well, he just got home and had to deal with an unexpected upset Daiki.

"Ryouta…" He looked him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It's not your fault," Kise's heart cracked, "But I've been seeing someone else. A woman." KRKKK.

The sapphire eyes Kise loved so much were empty of light. It was like being run over by a car, stabbed in the spine, set on fire and thrown in dry ice all the same time. Aomine single handedly ripped out Kise's heart.

"You knew I was straight from the beginning. It was only meant to be a fling. I was about to dump her... But then, she told me..." Aomine sighed. Like it was consolation. Kise trembled as his jaw felt as if it would shatter any moment. Aomine straightened up, eyes piercing into Kise's soul with the truth.

"She's pregnant with my child. And I'm going to marry her." Aomine paused and looked at Kise's white knuckled, then closed his eyes once again.

"I have a company to think about. A child is needed in my life. _This_ child is needed. You can see the logic. I'm sorry Kise." It's been years since he heard his last name come out of Aomine's mouth. Shreds of his heart floated to his stomach. Kise nodded and then stood up as bile rose up. He ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Tears ran down his face as he heaved up his stomach.

He finished throwing up and flushed the toilet. He turned his head to the door where the man who he loved, who he'd do anything for, who just threw him away stood looking worried but not willing to comfort him.

Kise stood, wiping his mouth. Aomine moved so Kise could walk past.

"You're a real asshole." Kise stood a good distance in the hall from him. Aomine pursed his lips unable to deny a thing.

Kise went to open his mouth to curse him but then words died at his throat and he swallow the pain in his chest.

Kise made his way too their bedroom. He packed his clothes in his bag.

He got his phone and called his sister.

"Nee-chan." He stuttered.

"Ryouta. What's wrong?"

"Can I stay at yours for a while?" His sister always understood his emotions. So he knew she could feel his pain through the speaker.

"Of course."

Aomine let him pack in peace. An hour later, his sister showed up and they packed her car with his things in silence. Kise told his sister to wait at the car for him, she hugged him before he went. Kise smiled and let her hand go. The elevator ride up was the slowest thing he'd ever experienced.

He went to the number 209 and opened the door for the last time. He walked in to the house and found Aomine at the kitchen table, staring out the window. He walked over and handed him the key.

"Delete my number and any pictures or videos. Throw away the photos in the frames. If I left anything, throw them away." Kise stuffed his hands in his hoodie to hide them shaking.

"Have a long life. I hope you find everything you want." Kise's voice was emotionless but his words were true. The blue haired man looked at him, eyes dry and he nodded and looked away. Kise turned and left. He broke down in the elevator, crying his eyes out and sobbed not caring what happened. His phone would soon find itself at the bottom of a river. He reached the bottom and his sister lead him to the passenger seat. They drove away.

Kise turned back to the building where their - Aomine's apartment glowed high above the traffic. Memories blurred as Kise Ryouta's heart faded out of existence.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu's a dork.

Kise was in the middle of a sketch when his phone rung.

"Kasamatsu-senpai."

"I wish you'd stop calling me senpai when you're my boss." Kasamatsu sighed through the speaker. Kise chuckled. Habits die hard.

"I'm calling to tell you about that new designer. She's amazing. A bit shy, but very good at what she does." Kasamatsu was in charge of his company's recruiting agency. He finished his university degree and Kise invited him after the graduation ceremony, which was an awesome decision.

"Awesome. Support her. The company's annual charity ball is coming up next week, make sure she gets an invitation and the run down." Kise said.

"Got it. See you later." Kasamatsu hung up. Kise put the phone down grinning.

He was so serious it was comical at times.

Kise finished the sketch and took a picture and then filed it away. He went out the floor and checked if everyone was okay.

The Charity Ball was a big deal, all the designers and models wore company pieces and it helped get the final stock out before the end of the year.

"Kise-san." One of his good friends, Misaki, who was a talented seamstress came up to him with an invitation. He smiled at her and she explained it, "I'm getting married next month. I'm inviting you."

"Congratulations!" He squealed and took the invitation and hugged her. They laughed as he scooped her into a spinning hug.

Everyone laughed and then crowded to ask questions about the wedding details. Honeymoon destination? Did you design your own dress?

Kise fangirled for a bit and then decided to clock off. It was 5pm and he was ready to make dinner. He dismissed himself and left the building.

He found his way to his brand new red Porsche. His Achilles heel for sports cars shined through when he came to the decision over a practical car and any other vehicle of his choice. And fuck it, you only live once.

Kise got in and took a moment to appreciate it's beauty before starting it up.

Driving along, the glow of Misaki's wedding band came to his mind. Must be nice. Marriage that is. A dull pain came back as he remember a certain bluenette who dumped him for that exact reason.

It's been just over two years since his seen Aomine Daiki. Kise uprooted his social life from Tokyo and moved to Kyoto. He healed with some travel and busying himself with work. His sister and niece helped him get through the rough patches. He owed them a lot.

Kise pressed played and let music radiate through the leather interior.

It didn't matter now.

***

Kise wore a blue suit by one of his designers. It was silk on the inside of the blazer and everything about it was elegant.

He was at headquarters with his main team and directors getting ready. Kise assessed himself in one of the mirrors while the girl's swooned.

He had built up his muscles in the past two years, back to the point he could lift 100kg and run a marathon easy as breathing. But sadly his naturally Asian frame didn't allow too much tone, so he was still what the girls called "gorgeous". But his feminine appearance decreased three fold with his six pack. The suit really accentuated him.

The royal blue brought out the gold of his eyes and the shine of hair blonde hair. The light pink undershirt made his skin glow.

It was very well done. He slapped the main reason on the back and thanked him for his hard work.

With the staff up to the ten's. Everyone left to arrive a bit early at the hotel.

Kasamatsu wore a grey suit with a lime undershirt which brought out his skin and grey eyes. He agreed to ride with Kise to the event, which Kise was ecstatic about. He put on K-Pop and smirked when his senpai started to tap his fingers on his knee. His friend would never verbal say he enjoyed the musical genre which endlessly amused Kise.

They arrived as stylish as they felt and let the valet take the car. They smiled for the photographers and reporters and walked into the hotel and into the ball room. It was decked out with elegant décor and was currently filled with staff.

Kise greeted all his managers from across the country and soon his international staff. Business partners and important fashion brands showed up on time. Soon the room was filled.

Kise got up on the stage and greeted everyone, he announced the success and told the night's plan. First was the fashion cat walk. 20 pieces each starting at a bid of 250,000 yen where 90% of the money would go to several charity organizations. Second would be the socializing and bidding on the pieces, then at the end of the night would announce the winning donations and a prize draw for one of the invited guests. Kise finished, everyone clapped and he handed over to one of his salesman to announce the cat walk pieces.

Kise was intercepted by business partners and he chatted with them before the music started.

The attention was brought to the stage. Kise walked away and to the food table. He found the entrees and piled them on a plate.

"Hello Ryouta."

Kise turned around.

Akashi Seijuro, CEO of the biggest company in Japan, one of the richest men in the world, Olympic gold medalist (for basketball of course) and Kise's ex-captain was standing right in front of him. The man had grown a couple inches since Kise had last seen him, but his major traits were unchanging. The intense crimson orbs that absorbed one's soul remained and was doing their thing. He wore a flattering head-to-toe black suit.

"Akashi-…san." Kise stopped the -cchi with force. The man smiled wider and Kise put down his plate to greet him properly.

"Wow, it's been ages. How are you?" Kise chimed and shook his hand. Akashi's eyes watched their hands and then looked back up.

"I'm well. This is quite an event. You should be proud."

Kise couldn't help but blush at a compliment given by Akashi. He was always so stoic and intense, praise was rare and only given when necessary.

"Thank you. It takes a while to plan. I'm very surprised you're here. Are you interested in any of the pieces?" Kise turned to the stage as a nice dress came out.

"No. I came here to see something." Ah, so Akashi. Kise smiled and left that.

"I heard about Daiki." The name made Kise cringe.

"We're not together any-"

"I know. I'm very sorry about how it ended." Akashi interjected. But it still ended.

"I'm sorry Akashi-san. I don't like discussing this topic." Kise sighed.

"But you're single now."

"Yes?" Kise confirmed. He looked quizzically at the smaller man. Red penetrated his soul once again. Something in the back of his mind told him to drop to the ground. But he kept his legs firm. The sound had turned into silence. Akashi's body somehow appeared closer than Kise once thought.

Kise gasped, "Sorry Akashi. I have to be on stage. I'll talk to you later." Akashi nodded in understanding and he rushed to back stage and up the stairs. He lined up and watched the guy in front of him fiddle with the hem of his shirt. Kise fixed it for him before he walked out.

Like a dream, Kise walked out into the blinding lights, strutting with a smile on his face. People clapped and he reached the end and looked around and made eye contact with Akashi across the crowd. He winked and turned around. Behind the curtain, he leaned his head on a wall. Embarrassment sunk into his bones. _I am an idiot. What the hell._

Kise snuck back into the crowd and downed a glass of champagne.

He was busied by his staff and current business partners and potential partners.

The end of the night came quickly. Kise stood with the models on stage as the announcer told the results.

Every piece stepped forward and told the price bid and owner with a round of applause.

The highest bid was last. And Kise waited and expected it to be the red diamond dress made by Kiko. But she was bid high, and things got tense. Kise was last.

_Who the fuck bid higher than half a million yen?_ Is all Kise could think when he stepped to the front of the stage.

"Akira Futari's Royal Silk suit is at…" Kise held his breath. "2 million yen!"

Shock took hold of everyone and then a massive applause and whistling. Kise turned to the announcer who gave him a huge smile.

"Donated by Akaashi Seijuro of Red Mask cooperation."

Kise's jaw dropped. _EHH??!!! What the actual fuck?_ He scanned the crowd and spotted red hair. Akaashi was smiling.

Everyone was cheering. But Kise rose above the crowd. Akashi's presence was all he could feel.

The clapping died and people relaxed and soon left. Kise made his way to see his donator like the rest of the models.

"Thank you very much for your contribution." Kise bowed. Akashi smile was earnest.

"So how would you like it sent?" Kise continued.

"You can bring it up to dinner tomorrow night. Wearing it of course." Akashi did a full head-to-toe check out.

Kise deadpanned.

"Akaashi-cchi. Are you asking me out?"

Akashi smirked. Kise's jaw dropped.

"Here's the details. See you then." Akaashi held out a folded piece of paper. Kise took it and read it. It was a fancy restaurant in the rich area. When he looked up, Akashi had disappeared. _Fucking basketballers._


	3. Basketball & Butlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date

Dressed to the tens for the second night in a row was very uncommon but Kise was grateful to that the expensive suit matched the expensive restaurant he pulled up to.

The building screamed money with its European influenced design and a quaint sign. Gold lighting poured out of the windows and the buzz of chatter and relaxing violin music welcomed anyone walking up its steps.

Kise met with a butler of reasonable age who stood with an iPad. Reservation only.

"Akashi." The man got a shock of energy with the name and he fussed over Kise getting to his table. He was escorted upstairs to a much quieter section with few guests.

Red hair glowed in the yellow hue of the place. Akashi was looking solemnly at an electronic notebook. Akaashi's random interest in Kise was too abstract to grasp. After Akaashi found himself back in high school, they did talk much. The final game in third year against Rakuzan. Kaijo lost by a steal. Kise remembered Aomine fussed over him when he was dressed back into normal clothes. Kise congratulated Akaashi on his victory and they've seen each other on occassions involving the Generation of Miracles. They haven't had a proper conversation for at least 4 years, well since the Charity Ball. Akashi was always just, a friend, a team mate... with really intense ruby eyes reflecting his god-like attitude.

Those red eyes have haunted him before. They continue to, as Akashi's line of sight shifts to Kise approaching the table. A tightness found his back making him stand straighter. Akashi's influence to improve acted by being in his presence. Amazing, Kise huffed.

The butler bowed as Kise sat across from the red head.

The electronic notebook disappeared and Kise had Akaashi's full attention.

"Hello Akashi-san."

"Hello Ryouta."

 Kise reminiscence on this exact scene in an old mafia movie.

"You're going to have to get this tailored yourself." Kise tugged on the sleeve of the suit with a sideways smirk.

"There's no issue. It's a nice suit." The whole two sentences he didn't even look away from Kise's face.

Why did Akashi insist on this? Why did Kise even show up? He could've just rejected it and sent the damn suit to him. But no, here he was because his influential ex-captain told him to be. He had to be planning something. Akashi hadn't been in a relationship in the time he knew him. It was ludicrous to think that-

"I'm gay." Akashi read Kise's thoughts.

All of Kise's functions shut off for a couple seconds due to short circuiting.

"I didn't have a girlfriend in high school because I was never attracted to them. And I was unable to be in a relationship out right because of my father and basketball. And you of course."

"Me?" Kise stupidly pointed to himself. Akashi was smirking now.

"It was inevitable that you and Daiki would be together however, I didn't see you two breaking up."

Kise gulped the growing lump in his throat.

"That same day my teacup broke, but I was walking past an antique shop and somehow ended up inside looking at the tea cups. I found a 200-year-old tea cup in fine condition and the store owner gave me a discount since he was a nice old man and he said I looked like I needed it. When I heard about Daiki and you the next week, I took it as a sign."

"Whoa, wait. So, you're trying to tell me that you like me, but you never tried anything cause I was together with Aomine?"

"Yes." There was weight to that one phrase. As if Akashi was also giving confirmation to something within himself. Kise had an urge to run. His foot was going to start tapping and wouldn't stop until his mind stopped racing.

"I'm not ready for a relationship." Kise admitted.

"I'm not asking for one. I never thought this would be easy either."

"That's so like you Akashi. You always challenged yourself. And you always won too." Kise smirked. 

Akashi was a catch certainly. But Kise didn't deserve that type of luxury easily. Someone loyal and devoted enough to have feelings for nearly a decade. Kise couldn't fathom it.

"I don't want to be in love." The void in his chest spoke out.

"This isn't a game. And I know you're not the same. You've grown up, but you can love a caterpillar and continue to love it once it metamorphizes into a butterfly." Akaashi's poetic tongue was a waste.

"Why am I here Akashi?" Kise asked, more to himself. Akashi was so still it seemed like he wasn't breathing.

"You tell me."

Two waiters walking came into his periphery and he turned to see they were walking to them.

Akashi set up the meals tonight. Kise didn't really mind since he was sure to have good taste. There was also a chance that Kise might've left once they look at a menu and Akashi erased that possibility.

 _Oh._ Kise looked at the redhead as the plates were placed in front of them. He momentarily forgot his manners and the waiters left without his thanks.

The entrée was a refined garlic bread and fancy toppings. The smell of cheese and herbs quietened his thoughts.

Here, in this expensive Italian restaurant, across from Akashi Seijuro, Kise realized he had hope.

He quietened his thoughts to stop any "What if's" and followed Akashi's lead into eating the glorified garlic bread.

They ate respecting the silence. It was amazing how good it tasted for glorified garlic bread. Kise commented on it and Akashi added. The taste was hard to pinpoint but Kise wanted a box of it.

"You like Italian." Kise wiped his mouth with the cotton napkin.

Akashi was playing idly with the knife. Tipping it side to side, glinting in the light.

"I don't mind it."

"You could've chose another place." Kise declaimed. Red eyes met gold eyes. A shudder ran down Kise's spine. Akashi's presence was like a fire, melting anything fake or weak.

"You like Italian."

He nodded and quickly looked away out window. Kise let his cheeks heat up. Such a minor detail to remember, and it made him blush for the first time in years.  _Dammit._ An urge to jump through the glass passed as fast as it came.

***

The red light was a perfect opportunity to glance at Akashi in the passenger seat. He was watching Kise drive from the moment he turned on the ignition, but now he was taking in the night scenery of Kyoto. Hard light irradiated his pale skin and the tips of crimson hair. Akashi was stunning. His looks compared with supermodels that Kise have seen around the world and ancient murals of angelic beings in churches. Kise's job was to appreciate the aesthetic of things and people, Akaashi wasn't like those models or dazzling clothing.

He radiated an aura of grace and power of a majestic lion. Dominating all aspects of life, Akashi was flawless to the eyes of the world. But there were moments like this, when he was relaxed, Akashi was human. Vulnerable and alone like everyone else.

Kise looked back to the see the light turn bright green.

They chatted quietly about work and just things. Akashi made a joke about Midorima being too chicken to propose and Kise laughed. Conversation came easily with Akashi's casual, contemplative questions and before he knew it, they pulled up to large gates.

"Open the window." Kise followed his instructions.

"Akashi Seijuro." Akashi spoke his name into a speaker on the fence and the small red light on it beeped green. The gates soundlessly opened and Kise crept forward.

The front massive lawn and gardens leading up to a fairytale western mansion was all Japanese style. Dim lantern posts light up the pathway and small lawn lights made tracks to a rose garden on the side of the house. A sakura tree grew on an island in the middle of a pretty lake at the front of the house. It was beautiful as expected of Akashi. Kise parked at the front after getting that OK.

"My father retired and move to mum's home town, so I'm by myself." Akashi explained as he clicked his seat belt with minimum movement. Kise nodded and they exited the car. Kise craned his neck up at the large house. He lived by himself in a decent sized apartment, but at night in the living room there's a desolate feeling that creeps over him. Loneliness was a word Kise didn't like to think about, mainly cause he wanted to be by himself. But if he lived in a house this big meant for twenty people to live, he would be lonely. He got his bag from the trunk.

Akashi walked up the stairs and the door opened just before he reached the top. Kise slowed his step as a butler emerged. Oh, he remembers him.

"Akashi-sama, welcome back." The older man bowed.

"Thank you." Akashi entered tailed closely by Kise and the butler closed the door behind them and stood waiting for orders.

Kise remembers visiting this house once in Middle School. It was just as elegantly simple as he remembers. The foyer was huge with a staircase spiraling up one side of the circular room. Several old Japanese paintings were placed neatly on the walls. The floor was an appealing warm coloured wood which really accentuated the red wallpaper. A large glass chandelier light up the room.

Akaashi turned his head to his butler and dismissed him.

Kise pursed his lips and closed and opened his fists.

"Follow me."

Akashi led him up the staircase and down the hall.

"You can change in here. Leave the clothes on the bed and then come out the back yard." Akashi had stopped at a door to a bedroom. Kise nodded and walked in, the door pulled closed behind him.

If he was trying to scare Kise, it was working. Kise had a flashback to a 90's slasher where the girl doesn't get out of the house alive from the psycho lover. He sighed and dismissed the thoughts and went over to the bed and undressed. He threw on his jeans and t-shirt with a jacket and neatly placed the suit on the bed.

Happy with how he looked, Kise ventured downstairs and toward the back of the house and out the massive doors to a stone patio.

The nostalgic bounce of a basketball echoed and Kise was pulled toward it. The backyard was a large, neat lawn that faded into a forest.

A well-maintained basketball court with light poles sat to the left. Akashi was in a white t-shirt and his slacks dribbling and shooting within the three-point semi-circle.

Kise walked to the edge and Akashi stopped and held out the basketball. An offer. A competitive spark light up in his gut. Kise slid off his jacket and walked on the court. Akashi started with the same power and skill as when he was in high school. The feeling of touching the rubber grip of the ball was therapeutic to the raging ocean of Kise's oppressed emotions. On the court, nothing mattered except getting the ball in the hoop and acknowledgement of the person you're playing against.

They played two on two till Akashi won: 10-5.

They sat on a bench on the side of the court and cooled off.

"I haven't played basketball in years." Kise exclaimed.

"I can tell."

"Hey!" Kise squealed making Akashi laugh.

"It was fun." Akashi smiled and turned the ball over in his hand.

"Yeah." Kise tilted his head to look at the light polluted night sky.

"After my father moved out, I got this put in immediately. He never supported my basketball career until I got chosen for the Japan team. My mother used to play basketball with me in this spot." Akashi stared at the hoop.

"Your mum would be proud of you." Kise commented. Akashi's eyes crinkled for a second before he turned to Kise.

"Thank you."

Kise smiled with his eyes and then looked around at the garden.

"You like orchids?" Kise noticed the grand orchid garden close by. Wonderful orchids of every colour and shape were illuminated by the lights.

"They're unique and easy to maintain."

"I expected roses." Kise chuckled.

"Because I'm rich?"

"It's a cliché."

"I don't like cliché." Akashi confesses.

He takes Kise to an amazing restaurant with the best pick up line that has ever been used on him and then says he doesn't like the cliché of roses. What a hopeless hopeless romantic. Kise chuckled into his knuckle.

"What?"

"You're funny Akashi-san." Akashi cocked an eyebrow at his answer.

So serious. Akashi's personality has relaxed a lot since high school, Kise could probably manage to tease him. He loves teasing Kasamatsu and other serious guys because they had such uncharacteristic reactions. To fluster Akashi would be more than an achievement for Kise's inner sadist. His eyes started to sting for sleep.

"Oh man. I better get going." He blinked.

"I'll walk you out."

Kise scooped his jacket and they walked back the same way they came. Akashi left the door open as they walked out. Kise dug his keys from his jacket and turned to Akashi.

"Thank you for the night." Kise left his voice drop flat.

"The rejection in your voice is clear." Akashi put his hand in his pocket. Kise sighed.

"Damn." He muttered.

Kise pulled out his wallet and opened his wallet to pull out his personal contact cards. He handed it to Akashi between his middle and index fingers.

Akashi looked at it before Kise nodded and then took it.

"No more dates. But there's my contact info for the day you might need it." Akashi smiled at him and nodded.

"I understand, thank you Ryouta."  
"Goodnight Akashi."

"Goodnight Ryouta." Akashi smiled. With that, Kise turned and walked down to his car. _What a night_. Kise looked back at the top of the staircase from his car door to see the door close. _He's worse than Kuroko._

***

A black cat crossed his path this morning while jogging, he found a 100 yen in the garage complex, his coffee tasted better than usual. All the omens that something was going to happen was confirmed just before lunchtime at the office.

"Kise-san! You have someone asking for you." Kise got up from his sketch and walked to the front reception desk to his design studio. He pulled out his phone and checked for notifications. Nothing. Akashi didn't text him either. Kise felt silly, like he expected the readhead to message him randomly, but what would he even say? Oh well, it doesn't matter. It was better off if he didn't see him anyways. Squealing female voices made him look up. His coworkers were at the staircase looking down to the bottom reception area and shop. 

"Kise-san." One of them noticed him and then they all turned smiling full dial. _Someone_ was here.

"Excuse me girls." Kise scurried past and down the stairs. 

He slowed to a stop as his mouth gaped once he could see.

Akashi stood at the front of the reception desk with a paper bag in hand.

"I need my suit tailored." The audacious business man grinned and held up the bag.

Kise was betrayed by the part of him that was amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry this too longer than expected to update ('-_-)  
> But it's here. Feedback would be highly appreciated. I actually got kinda stuck with what they should do after dinner but it worked out.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise refuses Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :(

The café was nestled in between a bookshop and a corner a couple blocks from the studio. Kise was sitting in a window booth across from Akashi. The smell of fresh pastries clung to everything. They had already ordered lunch at the register.

"This isn't a date." Akashi fiddled with his sleeves.

"It is not." Kise added.

Kise leaned back into the red leather booth. His life revolves too much around clothes. A bloody suit brings Akaashi back into his life. Maybe he needed a vacation. Kise noted to check holiday deals later tonight.

"You know, I thought you might've had a crush on Kuroko." Kise made Akashi look up at him.

"Why is that?"

"Just how you treated him differently than the rest of us. Always a bit gentler. Always a bit closer." Kise chose his words carefully.

"He was in the same boat as me."

"What?" Kise sat up straighter.

Akaashi looked at him carefully. Eyes deciding whether to spill a secret. Kuroko and Akaashi were similar, but Kise didn't understand the secrecy.

"Tetsuya loved Daiki." An invisible bat whacked Kise in the chest. Kise inhaled to him stomach.

He wasn't involved, but he was. The shock of Akashi liking him was terrible enough, but Aomine and Kuroko had a different relationship. Kuroko admired the hell out of them. Aomine had the biggest soft spot for the baby blue head. They always hung out together, and then Taiga got added to the group. Kise remembered talking about if they got married, Aomine would've asked Kuroko to be his best man. But he did end up getting married… Kise didn't know if Kuroko was there.

"But now he's married to Momoi." Kise spoke quietly, puzzle pieces clicking together.

"Yeah, I guess he finally gave in. He was worried about not being able to be happy with men. Although he's always loved Momoi. I told him he was being unfair when they started dating, but he assured me he was confident they'd be happy. And it seems fine, since they have a daughter now."

"Their wedding was beautiful." Kise reminisced on the beautiful night full of music, laughter and dancing. They were 21 at the time; Momoi wanted to get married as soon as possible. There was a lot of champagne and sloppy dancing.

Akashi probably had secrets about all the Miracles. Kise filed over the facts he knew about them. Kuroko and Momoi were living in Tokyo with their 3-year-old. Murasakibara and Kagami both went to America and are playing in the NBA. Akashi is here, one of the richest men in the world. Midorima played for Japan with Akashi and retired into marketing, he was in Hokkaido last time he checked. Aomine was probably in Tokyo with his wife and kid.

"This is bullshit." Kise laughed and looked out the window. Anguish gripped him for a moment, before Akashi slapped it away.

"It's reality. And reality is whatever perspective on take on it."

"What's your favourite colour Akashi?" Kise asked staring at the lively streets. His eyes took in the colour palettes.

"I don't have one, what about you?"

"White." Clouds floated across the blue above the glass buildings.

The food arrived, Kise checked his watch.

"We don't have much in common Akashi."

"That's why I like you." Akashi picked up the knife and fork. Kise stared at him. What type of guy is this confident in themselves?

"Okay bocchan."

Akashi chuckled. They ate in relative silence.

"Let's get going. Your suit should be done soon." The tailor measured Akashi back at the studio.

They paid and left. The sun light up everything like a happy, colourful scene in a movie, but Kise felt achromatic. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Akashi and Kuroko stood at the sides watching them. Although Aomine is a prick, Kise was happy at the beginning. Snapshot memories of simplicity blurred and Kise wanted to bury it all. All the pain, all the happiness, just end it all.

"Ryouta." Akashi's voice made Kise stop. He turned around.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now, but we can't help what happened. Kuroko is happy now. I'm content."

"Content isn't happy though." Kise wanted to slap himself. What stupidity was he blurting?! He could easily make Akashi happy if the guy really did love him. Then as if the Heavens opened and emptied it's light, Akashi genuinely smiled. _Bathump._

"Happiness is just a thought away. I'm content with my situation, my job, my friends, my love life. I might seem lonely but I do enjoy solitude."

Kise's body moved on its own, his long arms easily embracing the shorter man in a warm hug. Akashi turned into a wooden board.

"As smart as you are Akashi-san, you're an idiot." Kise squeezed him tighter.

Kise stepped back, letting Akashi relax before they walked back to the studio.

***

Blue contrasted starkly with the red of his hair. Akashi's natural good looks and aura made it work to attract gazes. The women fawned over him and he politely accepted the compliments, and then looked to Kise for confirmation.

"It's bold. The suit talks for your authority." Kise grinned.

"Thanks." Akashi said.

"Well. I'll walk you out," Kise stepped to let Akashi walk past, "Thanks gals!"

The walked back outside. Akashi got out car keys and pointed it at a beautiful black Mercedes. It wasn't rare to see top of the line cars in this part of town, so Kise didn't really think twice that Akashi might've owned it.

"Can I text you?" Akashi's eyes were hopeful, his hands were clenched.

Akashi was a good friend to have. But Kise understood that he was also a man. And men weren't polite without wanting something. Well, at least the Generation of Miracles weren't.

"I really don't think it's good idea to keep meeting up Akashi-san." Just like that, Kise crushed Akashi's impenetrable demeanor.

This was probably Akashi's last shot to get close to Kise in his book of tactics. Soon, Akashi would hopefully understand that Kise just couldn't do it.

"Alright." Akashi nodded.

"Well, thank you for today. I…" Akashi lost his words and looked away for a moment.

"Sorry." He finished looking at Kise.

"I'm sorry too." Kise replied.

"Bye Akashi-san." Kise turned his back on Akashi and walked inside. His knuckles turned white from clenching. The sound of a car driving off filled his ears. He was shaking so much he didn't even realize. Dammit.

***

It's been two weeks and Kise couldn't bring himself to delete Akashi's number. He stared at it like a photo of a familiar stranger. He justified his actions that it wasn't fair to him. Leading him on with his craving for companionship. So, he decided to adopt a pet bird.

On the way home, there was a small pet shop in a popular street. It had a good selection of birds but Kise would meet them before he chose one.

He parked in a lucky catch of a parking spot. It might be his lucky day.

The street was filled with Christmas decorations, Kise forgot it was Mid-November already.

Kise walked in the electronic doors. It smelled like assorted animal food and birds. He walked past the rabbit cages and aquarium displays. The birds were in an aviary like space at the back. He walked in circles, eyes hovering over the pretty creatures and their species names.

Then he saw it, a small, blue lovebird in a cage separated from the others. He leaned down and the bird, which was sleeping, opened its eyes. It stared at Kise, then chirped. Kise grinned.

"You're the one."

Kise went to the desk counter and the clerk went to the back with a cage and grabbed the willing bird. Kise grinned the entire walk back to the counter. He paid for the bird, cage and three months' worth of bird seed.

The clerk thanked him and he walked out, carefully holding the cage.

"What should I name you?" Kise held the cage up to look at the bird, who tilted its head and chirped at him. Then time slowed down peering through the small bars.

The black car driving along got smashed into by a speeding car. The world paused before it went back into a panicked mode. Kise placed down the bird and seed and sprinted over to Akashi's car while grabbing his phone.

Kise looked through the tinted windows to see Akashi's head bleeding.

"Emergency services." The person picked up.

"There's been a car crash."

Kise relayed the details, telling the status of the two drivers. He opened the door to Akashi’s car and checked for a pulse. Tears poured from his eyes when he felt a steady pace under his fingers. Kise looked at the flutter or crimson eyelashes.

"Ryouta?" Akashi asked weakly.

"Thank you, God." Kise sobbed. The man slipped out of consciousness. He held his hand, thank every God above for its warmth.

Kise climbed out of the car as the ambulance pulled up.

He told them he was the first caller, they asked if he knew the victim.

"Yes, he's my friend." He was assured he'd be okay.

Kise ran back to his bird, collecting everything from the sidewalk. Hastening to the car, he put the bird in the back as it yelled at Kise.

He trailed the ambulance to the nearest hospital. He left a gap in the window for the bird and ran to the front desk. Kise was directed to the waiting room where he fidgeted for 40 minutes.

"Kise-san?" A nurse appeared. He jumped up and followed her to the recovery clinic.

Akashi was conscious hooked up to monitors and a bandage on his head. Kise clutched the doorway and then pushed himself forward.

"Ryouta."

"I'm glad you're okay." Kise stopped at the side of the bed. Akashi's eyes were slowly contemplating Kise's features. Kise sunk to his knees, head rested on the hospital bed.

"How do you feel?" Kise turned his head up at Akashi.

"My head aches from the stitches." He accentuated his pain.

"But I have bruises all over my right side, but I should be okay with some rest."

"The idiot was speeding."

"They told me the driver was on drugs." Akashi sighed.

"I want to kill him." Kise growled, making Akashi's lips curve up.

"Don't worry, he won't get out untouched."

"How long are you in hospital?"

"I can leave tomorrow. Head trauma is serious, monitor is needed in case I develop a clot or something just as bad." Akashi explained. Kise winced and then stood up. He ran his hands over his face.

"When I saw you there, I thought you were dead."

"You know..." Kise gazed down at him, "The rumour about how your life flashed before your eyes before you die. It's true. It happened so fast it was slow. I saw it all. Mum, school, Teiko, you, Dad." Akashi's fingers carefully touched the bandage while his eyes were far off.

"It's weird." Akashi sliced through normality. Kise shifted his feet in the sudden shift of Akashi's eyes on him.

"That you were the one who brought me back."

Kise sucked in air so fast he nearly choked. He stepped closer to Akashi and place his fingers on the edge of the mattress. Akashi's hand closed the gap, gently holding his hand.

"You can."

"What?" Akashi asked. Kise gripped the smaller hand comfortingly.

"You can text me whenever you want." Kise said. The smaller hand squeezed hard, refusing to let go of Kise.

Kise didn't want to let go either.

"I'm happy." Akashi looked up at Kise, galaxies reflecting in his watery eyes.

In room 304B, the nurses gossiped about the hot blonde who stayed with the handsome crimson haired celebrity til he was released.

Kise only left to drive his bird home. Giving it a place on the bench near the window, he decided on a name.

"Yuki." Kise slowly opened the cage. The small creature hopped down and looked at Kise before assessing the danger of his perched finger.

Yuki accepted him. He lifted the little bird up, petting it lovingly.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he moved to retrieve it and Yuki flew around checking her new home. Kise closed his eyes in the sudden wind, then looked down at his new text message.

* * *

  **Akashi**

The nurse is disappointed you're not here. 10:00AM

My bird's name is Yuki. 10:00AM

A beautiful name. 10:01AM

* * *

 

Kise grinned at the screen, then his eyes found the floor where sunlight touched his feet. Out the window, everything illuminated gold. Kise stepped forward til his face was covered in warm sunlight. He inhaled deeply, feeling the steady beat of his heart in his chest.

Akashi was okay. He nearly died yesterday.

Kise couldn't imagine his funeral. He could only visualize Akashi being on top of the world. But, he wasn't alone. Kise was there too. Along with others, Midorima, Kuroko and other significant people in his life.

It took something that stupid to realize Kise wasn't along either. All his friends from work, Kasamatsu-senpai, his old team mates, friends over time… they were always there in Kise's personality and attitude.

Yuki flew around the apartment loving the exercise and Kise called bye as he went back to the hospital to drive Akashi home.

The doctor was at the end of Akashi's bed. Akashi was now fully dressed back in the suit he wore yesterday. The doctor seemed very grave about something, which Akashi was listening to intently. He wrapped up and walked passed Kise.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't be alone for the next three days. Sazaki-san is on vacation leave." Akashi sighed.

A light bulb flashed in Kise's head.

"You can stay at my place."

"Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that sorry :)  
> You know that term "The story writes itself." Yeah, this is it. I haven't planned anything concrete, it's just flowing from my mind through my fingertips. It feels really awesome. I hope you're enjoying the read. It's been a while since I updated, but I do have another fic I've been working on. Also, I've been drawing alot (*.*) and recovering from a disgusting fever. yuk.  
> Please brace for AkaKise, for they are a bold, unpredictable ship battling against emotional typhoons. Aomine will suffer, I just want to make it juicy.  
> Comments, Kudos are highly appreciated! Constructive feedback even more so <3


	5. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi stays at Kise's while recovering.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Clarissa :)

Day 1

The difficulty of Kise keeping his shit together around cute things tripled the first morning of Akashi staying over. Kise woke up at 6:00AM for his morning run, first checking on Akashi in the guest bedroom. He fell to his knees when he saw Akashi lying in prawn position facing the door and in his hair nestled a small blue bird. Kise used all his self-restraint not to roll around of the floor dying of cuteness.

He stood up and walked over to get a closer view. Yuki immediately took to Akashi, flying around him, chirping and then letting Akashi pet her. Even animals seem to develop infatuations for the guy. Kise chuckled quietly and eyed over the bandage. He was okay.

Out in the kitchen Kise made a bowl of oats and quickly ate while checking the news and weather forecast on his phone. He grimaced at the low temperatures. Winter was pretty but the cold is something Kise can't really tolerate. His parents used to joke about him being a child of the sun, but sometimes he really did feel like it.

Kise cleaned up and sensed movement behind him. He turned around to see Akashi plodded out holding Yuki in his hands close to his body. Kise gripped the bowl and breathed in.

_CUTE!_

"Morning Akashi."

"Good morning." He replied groggily.

"Sleep well."

"The bird," he walked into the kitchen, "was sleeping on my head."

Kise pursed his smile. He knew about that.

"She likes you."

"Hm." Akashi looked down at the bird, which was now waking up.

"Sorry Akashi, I just made some breakfast. But there's yoghurt, fruit, bread for toast, rice, tuna and some other stuff. Oh, there's miso soup in the fridge." Kise exclaimed.

"It's fine. Are you exercising?"

"Yeah. I'm just going for a jog, I'll be back in about half an hour."

Akashi nodded and looked down to see the bird squirm and then fly back to its cage.

Kise was happy about how surprisingly well behaved she was. Yesterday, she had no problem going back to her cage to drink and eat. Kise would have to check around the place for droppings. She'd have to spend the days and most nights in her cage, but it was only her first day here.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Do some light stretching and rest up. You can use anything in the house, just don't have a shower or bath til I get back."

"I understand."

Kise didn't want Akashi pass out in a bath or slip and crack his head in the shower. Motherly instincts he didn't know he had surfaced with the recovering patient in his house.

Kise went out for his jog and returned to see Akashi on his lounge watching the news.

"I'm home." Kise said at the doorway.

"Welcome back." Akashi replied.

Kise took off his shoes and walked into the bathroom. The lock clicked loudly and he scurried to the sink. The guy in the mirror looked a bit different. Kise noticed he had developed a slight crease under his eyes in the past couple months, but they left his skin. Kise fiddled with his hair, pushing it up to check if his hairline was receding. _Now that's a nightmare._ His cold fingers pushed skin as he angled his head.

He paused realizing he would find nothing. Kise put his hands on the sink counter and leaned forward staring into his own amber eyes.

_Ah, there._

In his eyes, there was a sparkle. A trait to people who've walked into spring.

Kise shook his head scrambling his ridiculous thoughts and turned on the shower.

Spring for him? Akashi did make the place livelier. It was nice to have someone around. Kise grimaced at the dopamine in his brain.

 _I'm an idiot, aren't I?_ He sighed.

***

"No." Akashi rejected the movie Kise was about to click on. He just threw on Netflix and put on a western classic musical.

"What? Why not?" Kise whined. Akashi and he sat on the lounge, huddled in a blanket each.

The blinds were down, blocking the rainy view outside. Kise put on the heater, because this bitch of a winter seeped into anything.

"Every time Reo would stay over in high school he brought this damn movie and we watched it. I could probably recite every line." Akashi was glaring at his old enemy on the screen. Kise puffed his cheeks to catch his laughter. Akashi singing to _Grease_ was too amusing to the imagination. He probably sat there while his friend sung his heart out. Akashi grew close to his teammates at Rakuzan. Kise remembers the last time the Generation of Miracles got together, Akashi seemed just as down as the rest about leaving their high school teams.

"Well, you choose." Kise held out the remote to him, Akashi eyed it and then took it slowly.

He hovered over an action movie and looked at Kise for confirmation. Kise nodded.

Kise opened the bag of microwavable popcorn that was lying on his coffee table in the middle of a small mountain of food.

He took a handful and then held it out towards Akashi while watching the screen. He felt him reach in and take a scoop, earning some small victory. Kise put it between them. Half way through the movie, the popcorn bag was finished by the two and its place was replaced by Akashi.

The red head casually crawled over and plopped his head on Kise's lap.

"What are you doing?" Kise asked out of pure curiosity, looking down at Akashi.

He turned to look up at Kise and grinned.

"Resting my head." He answered. Kise could only shake his head with a Cheshire grin. He couldn't do anything to Akashi because his injured. _Little bastard._

So, they watched the rest of the movie, with Kise petting Akashi's soft hair till he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Day 2

Kise flipped the pancakes and stepped back to watch them cook. The early morning radio quietly sung a new hit. It was a nice morning. Kise flinched as two arms wrapped around him from the back. He immediately relaxed as he felt Akashi's head on his back mumbling good morning.

"Good morning." Kise chuckled and let him stay there. His arms were strong and comforting, which was a sensation Kise hasn't felt in a long while. Akashi's presence influenced a sense of stability and strength. When he wasn't being intimidating.

_He's a puppy._

Yuki started chirping and Akashi unlinked himself to go over and greet her.

Kise chuckled as he stacked up the pancakes and cut fruit.

They sat at the dining table with Yuki on Akashi's shoulder. Kise flipped out his phone and snapped the memory.

"Was that necessary?" Akashi asked.

"Incredibly so." Kise chuckled.

Akashi picked up a strawberry and took a bite then held it to Yuki. She immediately dive into devouring it. Wow. Akashi looked highly pleased with himself.

Kise let them go as he smothered his pancakes in strawberries and maple syrup.

"Do most animals like you?" Kise remembered Kuroko's little husky taking a liking to Akashi and running to himself first.

"Yes. I've had many pets over the years." Akashi put the strawberry on placemat and Yuki jumped on his hand to follow it.

"Hm."

They ate in amusement thanks to Yuki.

***

The rain had travelled along, leaving the sun to brighten the mood. Kise decided it'd be good for them to get some fresh air, after a 16-hour movie marathon and various naps yesterday. They got dressed, bided Yuki "see you later" and went to the elevator. Akashi pressed the arrow button for down.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"The river." Kise explained with a smile.

***

Kise and Akashi drove to Osaka. Kise parked at one of his stores parking lots.

"So why did you move to Kyoto?" Akashi asked as they were talking about how quick the journey was.

"Gut feeling." Kise admitted.

"What do you mean?" They got out, shut the doors and Kise locked the car.

"I was going to move to Osaka, but Aomine's cousins live here, so it'd be a pain if I ran into them. Sapporo is way too cold and Kyushu, I don't know anyone there."

"Well, it makes sense."

"And I wasn't going to move abroad." Kise added remembering his steps. His family was in Japan and he didn't like the idea of moving far away, especially because of that bastard.

"I understand. Have you been overseas."

"I usually go somewhere around Christmas and mid-year, but I didn't plan anything this year because there's a few celebrations coming up. I’ve been to most of the European countries (and for work), America, Canada, Hawaii, Bali, Australia and Madagascar. What about you Akashi?" Kise stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets as they strolled towards the city center.

"Europe. Asia. America. Only for business."

"Wait, so you've never had a vacation?" Kise's voice showed his concern and shock.

"No."

"Oh man. We definitely have to do something for your birthday then." Kise beamed at Akashi. Kise's heart thumped. Blush ran across Akashi's cheeks and ears. He was looking at the ground, but he was flustered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Akashi answered and smiled up at Kise. Kise nearly tripped over a sign, he bumped into it and then swiftly found his feet.

He moved it back into place. Kise snorted at himself while Akashi pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." Kise whined. Akashi looked away and Kise lengthened his strides so Akashi had to walk faster.

By the end of the street, they were laughing. Akashi was amazing when he laughed, his teeth showed in full amusement and his eyes crinkled happily. He glowed and Kise felt warm inside out. 

***

The Osaka Aquarium was very diverse in its aquatic species. Kise impulsively dragged Akashi to the giant, oceanic themed building as soon as it came into sight. They paid and entered. The azure glow swaying through the glass, making silhouettes and the magic for dreams enchanted Kise ever since he was a child. The exotic fish sparkling in their artificially made habitats manifested a feeling of despair and calm in the visitors. Trapped in a cycle of parading for the guests, but safe from the wilderness.

Even though, they are wild.

Akashi read out the animals’ profile and Kise added observations he made.

At the giant red octopus, Kise gasped as it curled into a small crevice. He looked over at Akashi, radiant under the cold light.

Light moved on his pale skin, making his eyes stand out the most. His eyes reflected everything in a bight crimson spell. They shifted to Kise and he jumped.

"Can I take your picture?" Kise asked. Akashi raised an eyebrow, then relaxed and nodded.

Kise got out his smartphone and moved so Akashi was still looking at the tank, and he was slightly behind him at a medium shot image. He clicked and then tilted and clicked again. Kise showed Akashi the picture.

"Amazing." Akashi whispered.

Kise pressed his home button and looked up.

"I'll send them too you."

"Thanks." Akashi said. They strolled looking at every tank and reached the tunnel.

Kise had his head back when he heard it.

"Akashi-san!" A male voice called out.

A tall, brunette man in a well put together outfit was holding a small girl in his arms and noticed Akashi. Kise looked at Akashi, who seemed to know the man. They walked over to greet him.

"Hello Makishima-san." Akashi addressed him with a smile.

"It's good to see you." The man was looking a bit too fondly at Akashi.

"This is my niece, Miki." He introduced the little girl who bowed her head.

"Hello." Akashi and Kise said at the same time to her. She ducked her head into her uncle's neck embarrassed.

"Sorry, this is my friend Kise Ryouta."

"Oh, wow. I know you. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Makishima Shoyo. I used to work at the Training Centre where Akashi-san trained for Japan." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you."

"What happened to your head?" Makishima asked Akashi.

"I was in a car accident a couple days ago. Kise volunteered to look after me while I recover."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad you have a good friend to look after you." The man glanced at Kise. Kise straightened up, he knew a threat when he saw it. What a bastard, trying to talk to Akashi with a kid in his arms.

"Shoyo…" A woman called from behind Kise and Akashi.

"Nee-chan."

"Mummy!" The guy let down the girl so she could run to her mother.

Kise's eyes looked at the flash of a shark beside him. It swam passed in a flash of grey. Shit.

"You alright?" Makishima grinned at Kise's small fluster. He gave a perfectly polite, go-fuck-yourself smile back.

"Well, we should get going. It's nice to see you Makishima-san." Akashi grabbed Kise's elbow.

"Are you two going out?" He killed their steps.

"No. We're just friends." Akashi insinuated.

"Too bad. Well, bye Akashi-san." The man let Akashi drag Kise passed. The escaped the tunnel and Akashi let go of Kise.

"Who was he?" Kise asked.

"He used to flirt with me back when I was on the Team." Akashi explained.

"Did you two go out?" Akashi froze and looked at Kise.

"No." Akashi's voice gave no hints to anything. Kise nodded.

"Let's get out of here."

***

Kise's feathers were still ruffled by the time they found a nice, traditional restaurant for lunch. What a creep. He should've punched him.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked, sitting across from him with a concerned look.

"That guy was a creep." He confessed. Akashi smiled. Kise scratched his head.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I don't know the guy was just ugh."

"I understand. I don't like him personally, but his father was our Coach." Akashi explained. The tension in Kise's muscles dissolved.

"Alright." It was still strange. Akashi was perfect, yet he was single and reclusive.

"You're probably wondering why I'm single." Akashi looked up at Kise with a grin. Bingo.

"It doesn't make sense. You could get _any_ guy you want, but you're living in that massive house by yourself. And could you stop reading my thoughts." Kise huffed. He sat back with his arms crossed. Akashi's sharp, ruby eyes cut into his comfort.

"You're not any guy." Akashi concluded.

Kise melted into the seat and wanted to bang his head on the table. He's such an idiot.

"You're too good for me Akashi. I don't even understand how you like me so much." Kise murmured.

"Neither do I." Akashi sighed. Kise huffed and sat up, his arrogance flaring.

"Well, excuuuse me. Can't be helped I'm perfect." Kise teased. Akashi chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." Akashi said. Kise opened his mouth slightly and jerked his lower jaw to the side. Okay. He's not being played. Kise reminded himself. Akashi surely wouldn't do something like that. Would he?

***

By the end of the day, they were on top of a high rise, watching the sunset. Kise was shivering like a leaf in the icy winds. Akashi seemed unaffected by the cold. Kise cursed his winter dated birth. Still, it was too marvelous of a chance to pass up. Looking out, it was worth it.

The sky was painted by the angels in pastel hues of pink, orange, purple and yellow. The clouds were endless over the silhouetted mountains. The growing shadow on the side of the building informed the approaching night. Then there, in a small desolate of cloud on the twilight canvas, Kise spotted it.

"Make a wish!" Kise pointed up at the first evening star. Akashi's small smile matched the beauty of the scenery.

Akashi and Kise closed their eyes and sent their wishes up to the Heavens.

Kise wouldn't ever tell, but he only wished for one thing every chance he found. He looked up at the twinkling beacon of hope and let it carry his happily ever after.

* * *

 

Day 3

It wasn't alright to leave Akashi home alone, so Kise brought him into work. Akashi had off the next week to heal. But at night, he worked on his laptop.

Kise warned him to be mindful when talking to the girls, because they can be sneaky about information and they will ask about their relationship.

"We're just friends. Kise can have platonic relationships." Akashi nodded like a smart little kid. Kise looked over at him from the driver's seat, and he just smiled.

"Yeah." They got out and ventured to the office.

Rima, the main receptionist gawked up at them.

"Good morning Kise-san." She said and then glanced at Akashi, asking for an explanation.

"Good morning Rima-chan. This is Akashi-san. He's a good friend. He'll be with us today."

"Yes sir. Hello Akashi-san." She stood and bowed. He bowed back politely.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

They went up to the studio and Kise announced Akashi's position as an extra today. He maneuvered Akashi to his office before they could get mobbed.

"Nice workers." Akashi complimented. Kise smirked.

"Um, if you want to, I have some Sales Reports that need to be rerun and sent out?" Kise offered Akashi a job. He nodded.

Kise got out his laptop and put it on his desk and let Akashi sit in his chair. After explaining the job once, Akashi took over. Kise went to his sketching desk and craft space and finished an outfit design he came up with yesterday. He went around the floor and checked everyone's status and the day went by without a hitch. Akashi proved himself over competent at everything, helping with the reports, then faxes, double checking Sales Pitches and even modelling for designers. It hardly resembled work with that much fun.

***

The late-night news was casual as it could be. Akashi and Kise were both bathed and ready for bed, Kise just had to finish an important Email. Akashi flipped to the popular stories section.

"Their divorce has been finalized, millionaire business man Aomine Daiki divorced his wife Aomine Katsumi have signed the papers and their daughter is in the custody of her father-" Akashi changed the channel.

Kise had stopped typing hearing that name. A deep sigh escaped him.

"Are you alright?" Akashi asked.

"Yeah. Hah." Kise couldn't help the little firework of sneer exploding the bastard was getting some type of downfall in his life. Kise was haunted by the image of Aomine's kid that flashed on the screen. She looked just like him.

Akashi stood up and then carefully plucked Kise's laptop from his lap and placed it on the table. Yuki squawked from her cage.

"Akashi, what are you doing?"

The man leaned down and grabbed Kise's shoulders, "You didn't deserve it."

Hot, fat tears poured down Kise's face and Akashi hugged him. Kise pulled him down, so he was huddled in Akashi's arms, sobbing like a child. It was the first time Kise had properly cried over it all. It felt so good. The ache in his chest was replaced with a steady rhythm of heart beats. Akashi held him with the strength Kise needed now. Kise took his shoulder to cry on without shame. He'd avoided this for years, but now he will properly let it go.

A small sensation of guilt itched his neck. Akashi didn't deserve this either. He let himself sympathize for Akashi and cried even harder.

_Why couldn't he just be happy?_

* * *

 

Day 4

Kise rolled over and slammed the button on his alarm clock and then rolled back over. He sensed something was different and opened his eyes. He jumped up and nearly screamed. Akashi was lying in bed next to him. That's right.

Last night, Akashi prompted Kise to go to bed after crying his tear ducts dry. Kise pulled him down the second time that evening, saying "Sleep with me" in the most casual way possible. Akashi didn't refuse, only lying down and letting Kise hug him, _like friends were meant to_ … He face-palmed and carefully got out of bed.

***

Akashi reacted as if nothing happened, which really helped Kise's brain function, but made guilt twine tighter around his soul.

"Ah, about this morning." Kise was going through a school zone.

"It's fine." Akashi tried to brush it off.

"No, it's really not. I really shouldn't have done that-"

"Ryouta." Akashi's firm tone cut off any connecting words.

"Don't shake off the responsibility that easy. I won't let you. Don't apologize, because it wasn't bad." Akashi insisted. Kise sped up out of the school zone.

"What type of responsibility?"

"I will make you fall in love with me." Akashi announced. Kise would've laughed if those words came from anyone else. Kise smiled doubtfully. But he still smiled.

"Ganbette."

* * *

Day 5

Akashi had his check up and was deemed on track and alright to stand on his own feet. Kise felt relieved, but somewhat sad when Akashi was packing his bag.

"Ready?" Kise asked at his guest bedroom doorway.  
"Yes." Akashi extended the handle on his suitcase.

They chatted as the elevator descended to the parking lot. Kise opened the boot and let Akashi put in his suitcase.

Akashi's mansion looked different in the day. Its magnificence accentuated by the sun.

Kise walked in with Akashi, his butler was already here.

Akashi told him to bring some tea to the lounge room. Kise followed Akashi to a massive lounge room with a nice brick fireplace.

"How are you feeling?" Kise asked, sitting on the same lounge as Akashi.

"Good. Thanks for the past week, it's been fun."

"Nearly dying and being taken care of 24/7 is fun?" Kise teased. Akashi rolled his eyes.

"Smart ass." Akashi teased.

Kise learned about Akashi's quiet insults, he would only insult someone when highly provoked or comfortable.

"This weekend…" Akashi started.

"There's a new exhibition opening. I'm sponsoring it and must attend. But it's a casual event with food and such. I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"Sounds good." Kise said.

"Akashi. I really do have to make it clear, I really do just want to be your friend." Kise carefully treaded on the thin ice of awkwardness.

"You'll change your mind." Akashi said.

Sazaki-san, the butler, came in with the tea and left.

"What makes you so sure?" Kise challenged, watching Akashi pour the tea.

"Because the teacup smashed." Akashi referenced back to his other story.

"I don't like fate."

"Fate happens when opportunity meets readiness. Just because one chapter finished, doesn't mean another isn't being written." Akashi mused like an old man.

"I just want to get to the happily ever after and miss the fighting dragons bit." Kise sighed and took up the hot cup of expensive tea.

"Dragons need to be appreciated as noble beasts. Otherwise there's no point to slay them."

"Well, why can't I just turn away and leave the dragon alone and the Princess in the tower."

"Cause the Princess is a part of you." Akashi's words made sense.

The Dragon in his case was a void creating heartbreak that refused to leave him alone, the Princess was the ultimate freedom. He could move past that damn Dragon and climb the slippery tower and break the curse with a true love's kiss. Kise shook his head. Ridiculous.

Kise finished his tea and checked on Akaashi one last time, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll tell you if I need anything. But remember, Saturday. I'll text you the details."

"You got it." Kise was let out by Akashi.

“See you later!” Kise called at the bottom of the steps. Akashi stood at the top, like a little housewife, arms crossed watching Kise get in his car.

“See you later! Have fun at work!” he called and then laughed. Kise waved out the window and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you little suckers. You've entered a world of pain. Thanks for reading :D


	6. Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise invites Akashi over for dinner  
> & the gallery opening was successful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you cry reading this fan fiction. It fuels me <3

Kise got back to his apartment and found Yuki's new birdcage in its box in the lobby with the courier. He put down the groceries to sign the delivery statement. The guy was nice enough to carry the cage up to the apartment. Kise opened the door and the guy followed him in, putting down the cage and then bowed before he left. Kise closed the front door and went back to unpack the groceries. After unpacking, there was a knock at the door.

Kise scurried and opened the door.

"Hey." Akashi smiled. Kise smiled and let him in.

"How was work?" Kise invited him over for dinner. The idea of him alone with the butler eating dinner was too grey.

"Good. Just concluded the plans for this weekend." Akashi sighed. He took off his jacket and put it on the hook while Kise walked back to the living room and turned on the TV.

"How was your day?" Akaashi walked over and sat on the lounge. Kise picked a channel while answering.

"A shipment of fabric got messed up so it was more exciting than usual. I think we have a new supermodel coming through." Kise smiled. Kasamatsu-senpai's recruit had been noticed by VOGUE.

"That's awesome." Akashi said. Kise looked at his forehead. The stitches had dissolved away. The remaining scabbed cut stood out from his pale skin.

"It's healing. I have ointment to make it heal without scarring." Akashi noticed Kise's staring. Kise reached out and wiped Akashi's fringe to the side. The man stiffened into a statue, feeling Kise's fingers expose the whole gnash.

"Thank goodness. Your pretty face might've been ruined." Kise smirked. He looked down, locking on to crimson pools of light. Kise should take his hand away. But instead, he hovered and caressed Akashi's soft, pale cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Kise's palm like a kitten. Kise found himself leaning toward Akashi. A warm, calloused hand found his. Red eyes found him once again and he paused, inches from his face.

"Ryouta." Akashi whispered.

"Aka-" Yuki's screeching made Kise jump, successfully breaking them apart. Kise gave the little flying rat a dirty look. She was happy to see Akashi.

"She was just asleep." Kise looked back at Akashi, who was looking away at the ground. _Shit._

He nearly… _no_. Kise rubbed his face quickly, thinking of something to wipe that situation over with. _Bingo._

"Want to help me put together Yuki's new birdcage?" Kise asked. Akashi nodded.

Kise got a kitchen knife and went to work cutting open the box. Akashi read the instructions and they finished putting together the massive cage in half-an-hour.

"Excellent work." Kise smiled at the job well done.

"Can I get her some toys?" Akashi asked looking at the cage, that was higher than him. Plenty of room for her now.

"Sure. That'd be lovely." Kise smiled.

"You can put her food and her in there, I'll get dinner started." Kise smiled. Akashi smiled back and went to his work. Yuki squawked the entire time as Akashi walked back and forth between her small black cage the new big, white cage.

***

Kise and Akashi was washing up the plates, when Kise noticed it. He was looking at Akashi's nape where there were two parallel scars.

"What's that from?" He asked. Akashi asked and Kise directed his meaning to with his gaze.

"Oh, my neck. Just an accident in the stables when I was about 19. A beam nearly fell on me, but I just got scratched."

"Wow. I'm glad you're okay."

"Accidents always seem to happen to me." He sighed. Kise smiled at him.  
"Scars only make you look stronger. Not that you need it." Kise said as he passed Akashi the last pot to dry. He pulled out the plug and washed his hands.

Akashi washed his hands after and Kise went over to tease Yuki in her new cage.

"You lucky little bugger. Having such a loving companion as me." He smirked.

"She really likes it." Akashi commented.

"Yeah. She needed it." Kise smiled at the little creature who tilted her head adorably.

"Well, I should get going." Akashi collected his phone and keys from the counter.

"Yeah. I'll walk you down to your car." Kise grabbed his keys.

 They exited after Akashi gave Yuki a quick pet.

"Oh, what should I wear on Saturday?" Kise asked. The formal opening of gallery should be formal, but how formal.

"Dinner formal. But dazzle it up." Akashi looked him up and down. Kise laughed.

"Alright." Kise chuckled. He knew just what to wear.

***

Scarlet red button up with a black-grey pinstripe suit topped off with brown loafers. Kise adored this suit, but rarely wore the red and black combo, but he thought back to Akashi's eyes when he grabbed the shirt in his wardrobe. As soon as he saw Akashi's eyes widen at the sight of him getting out of his car, he knew he made the right choice.

"You look handsome." Akashi said. Kise checked out Akashi. He was wearing a nice Italian-cut, black suit with a white undershirt. He looked stunning as usual. Kise's undone buttons made him look a bit messy next to Akashi.

"Thanks for coming today." Akashi smiled.

"No problem." Kise smiled. They walked up the concrete stairs to the art gallery building, looking like superstars. The gallery was near the centre of town, and had a decent sized parking lot next door, shared with a museum. The automatic doors opened, washing them with warm air. People stared at their stylish arrival. Kise basked in the attention, smiling ahead. Truly, crowds were his element. Extroverts like him were into enchanting the numbers, not just a certain group.

Akashi walked towards an older foreign-looking lady who was talking to a few people.

"Akashi-san." She extended her hands up.

"Lauren-san. Nice to see you again." He walked over and let her kiss his cheeks. Thankfully, she didn't wear any lipstick.

"Oh, my. And who's your handsome friend?" She glanced over at Kise.

"Kise Ryouta. He is the owner of Apollon Fashion and a good friend of mine."

"Oh?" She smiled like a fox.

"Nice to meet you." Kise bowed.

"I'm Lauren Kay, I'm on the National Arts Association Board."

"Oh wow." Kise smiled.

Akashi went on with the formalities while Kise went to the large food table. Fancy finger food stacked on massive silver platters. He took a paper plate and stacked expensive looking sushi. He was tapped on the shoulder by a woman in a nice green dress.

"Hi, sorry. You're Kise Ryouta right?"

"Yes. Hi." Ah, that was one of his dresses. Kise looked at Akashi busy with greetings before letting himself get swept into conversation with the artist.

Kise soon had a group of women around him. There was no escape to their questions, until the microphone was turned on. All heads turned to the small stage. Akaashi was standing with a microphone, waiting for silence.

Kise slipped out of the female created colosseum and went towards the bathroom. He devoured the sushi and discarded the plate in a bin. The gallery was split up into sections and was very creatively designed. Kise liked the flower pillars along the windows.

He emerged from the hall way and stuck his head around to see if anyone would notice him. He looked down an opposite hallway draped with modern art. He followed the yellow brick road of impulse and explored the mazelike gallery. It felt relaxing once the speaker voice faded away.

He found a weird shaped room with over hangings and mirrors. He saw paintings on the walls and sculptures. On a flat part of the wall, there was a mural. Kise's feet planted in front of it. It was made with vivid coloured dots, making a large illusionary, mandala face. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet. Hues creating a moving like effect.

Kise took in the spectrum of colours and saved it to his memory. Two clamps grabbed his sides, he jumped and squealed finding a grinning Akashi.

"Akashi-cchi!" He whined. Akashi smirked and Kise rolled his eyes. He didn't even hear him approaching.

"I knew I'd find you here." Akashi replied. Kise gave him a lop-sided smile.

"That's an exotic piece." Akashi looked at the painting Kise was trapped by.

"Oh yeah. I love it."

"Colour Veil." Akashi read the small plate beneath it. Good name. They stood side by side staring at the canvas for a few moments.

"I think I'm getting an idea for a new piece." Kise mumbled. Akashi chuckled.

"What's with us and rainbows?" Akashi sighed.

"We're gay?" Kise said the first thing that popped into his head. The small room echoed with laughter. Akashi was holding his face laughing his ass off. Kise then joined in and pushed Akashi playfully. They got into a small push and shove competition while laughing with Akashi nearly pushing Kise over. Akashi sprinted out of the room, with Kise right behind him.

"You little bastard!" Kise yelled gleefully. They reached a strange room full of broken mirrors and hanging sculptures. The walls reflected everything, Akashi's figure disappeared into reflections. Kise looked at himself, reflected a hundred-fold in the shattered looking glass. He saw a flash of red and turned.

He caught Akashi by the shoulders in victory. Akashi fell out of his giggling fit adorably. Kise felt Akashi's tone biceps under his grip, how easy it was to pull him close. Peering into his beautiful, ruby eyes Kise gasped. He released his friend and stepped back. Guilt struck him like lightning, seeing Akashi's gleefully expression shade over with gloom. Kise was in too deep. Looking after him as a friend and getting this close were two different things. Blue eyes flashed into his mind. He shouldn't do this to Akashi. He might end up just like Aomine, making hearts and breaking them.

"Do you have anything else to do?" Kise asked. Akashi shook his head and looked away. Kise's gut clenched. Goddammit. Why did Akashi have to like him of all people? Kise was no good for him. In the past, he'd made people feel too comfortable around him and they got the wrong idea. Akashi wasn't them. He wasn't a middle school girl or business partner. He was a friend. At least, that's what Kise kept telling himself.

"Do you still see me as just a friend?" Akashi invaded his mind again. Kise looked back at those crimson orbs, letting them soak him up.

"Yeah. Really. I don't know why exactly, I keep hanging out with you. But still, last week was fun." But he was still unsure of his feelings about Akashi. When he saw him covered in blood, he felt like his heart would stop. But is that the same type of reaction for everyone. He asked him to stay over, because it felt right. He knew Akashi was more sensitive than he let on. He was selfish, but also very caring. Not many people in the world could say they were as blessed to have a friend like him. Kise had grown to be comfortable around Akashi. The god like version of Akashi dissolved into the more casual, emotional humane version. But he was both, the power of a deity and the humility of a mortal.

"Ryouta." Akashi stepped forward. Kise let him grab his hand. Akashi held it with such tenderness, Kise felt his fingers twitch. Such warmth.

"Give me one chance. Go out with me. If you still feel bad, you can end it. I'm considering your feelings when I say this. I know you well enough to know you don't like being alone. I might be taking advantage of you, but I think you need me as much as I need you." Akashi's eyes sparkled brighter than the mirrors around them.

Kise felt as if he was being watched, not by just Akashi. His inner most self-spoke out, Akashi read him so well. He probably saw him while Kise was also seeing him. Kise's heart felt revived in the last few weeks. And it was all because of Akashi. Kise was lonely and Akashi was too. He squeezed Akashi's hand and then hugged him. Akashi was the right size in his arms, his strength supported him and his feelings. The smaller arms wrapped around him again.

"We'll take it slow. We don't have to call each other lovers."

"Akashi-cchi, it seems like you're doing all the work." Kise mumbled and felt the hands around his back constrict.

"Just give me a chance. That's all I want." Akashi said into his chest. Kise looked up at their reflection. It was shattered, hard to piece together and bent in the mirror. It was the mirror that was broken and not them. Kise closed his eyes and felt Akashi. He felt his slight tremble from over exerting his feelings.

"All right Akashi-cchi. But I still think it's too easy for me." He chuckled. Akaashi slowly pulled back and looked up at him. Tears rimmed his beautiful, sharp eyes.

"If you want to prove you're in it. Kiss me. Right now." Akashi's voice was void of its usual power. Kise felt his insecurity and wished it away.

He caressed Akaashi's face with both hands. His open blazer was tugged at. Red engulf his body and mind. Akashi was in front of him and it felt nice. Kise took in his eyes fluttering shut. His faith in Kise knew no bounds in this moment. Kise couldn't pull away. His body twitched and he paused for a second. Akashi opened his eyes, Kise saw the flicker of thought. He was ready to be rejected. Before Akashi could let go of his blazer, Kise pressed his lips down on his.

An unknown taste was discovered. Kise arched over as Akaashi was pressed into him. Akashi parted his lips for Kise. Kise complied and felt it get messy. His tongue explored the unexperienced, intoxicating mouth. The only thing on Kise's mind was how to kiss Akashi like he deserved. The smaller man moaned at the back of his throat, making Kise grin and bend him back at bit, trying to devour him. Relishing in the taste, Kise lost his train of thought. His hand moved to the dip of his back and pulled him so their bodies had no space between them. Hours seemed to pass as they drowned in the freshness of zealous want. Akashi gasped for air and Kise stood up, saddened by the loss. Dopamine shot to Kise's fingertips when he opened his eyes. Akashi was pink in the face, ears. Lips parted in saliva. _Wow._ Just from a kiss, he had messed up the demi-god. Akashi nearly buckled at the knees, but Kise already had him secured in his arms.

"Was that your first kiss?" Kise couldn't help but whisper the question. Akashi crumpled Kise's shirt with one hand and looked down at the ground. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that. But, he just looked so innocent.

"No." He admitted. Kise knew he was telling the truth, but he could swear he'd never been kissed by that reaction.

"But it's the first time I was kissed by…" He drifted off. Kise smiled. It was probably the first time he was kissed by someone he liked. Kise had sex with three people, other than Aomine, and each time it felt horrible. The lack of emotion and want for pleasure created and unbalance of lust and pain.

"I got it. Well, should we go back?" Kise asked with a smile. Akashi pulled Kise to him and hugged him.

"Stay like this. Just for a while longer." He said into his shirt. Kise petted his head and pulled him closer, but not ever close enough.

***

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Akashi told Kise. The event was finished and they were about to leave the building.

“I’ll meet you at the car.” Kise nodded and watched Akashi go for a moment. He agreed earlier to give Akashi a drive home. Outside, the chill of winter bit him. Christmas was in three weeks. Akashi’s birthday just before that.

 _What type of present would Akashi like?_ Kise mulled over his new train of thoughts. Akashi and he were unofficially dating. Kise had forgotten the heartache around Akashi. It was a good feeling. Kise didn’t deserve to be unhappy forever, or haunted by Aomine. His heart lurched at the thought of Aomine. Over the past two years, he’s done his best to try to forget he loved him, but every time he would just end up in tears.

Now with Akashi in the picture, he would have to somehow deal with those feelings and create new ones. _New?_ Kise walked step by step down the long staircase, letting his thoughts roll over like waves on the beach of his consciousness.

He cared for Akashi. And earlier, during the kiss, there was something sexy about him. Kise restrained himself from fantasizing. He dawdled to the parking lot. An engine roar punctured his thoughts. Kise looked over to see a beautiful silver Maserati pull up to the Hotel across the road. He leaned over his own sports car, admiring the other. It’s only two years old. The door opened and a figure emerged in a suit.

Every single cell in Kise’s body turned to stone. Aomine Daiki was in Kyoto, across the road, 50 metres from Kise. He walked around his vehicle to the passenger and reached in. Kise sunk into a hiding position when he pulled out his daughter.

He grasped the material covering his thumping heart.

No way. It’s not like it’s impossible, but still why was the bastard here. In a city, he wasn’t meant to like. Ludicrous ways of meeting popped into Kise’s mind. He didn’t ever want to see him again. Yet, here he was, peaking through his own car windows to watch the man he once loved go into the hotel building. Kise stood. He couldn’t stop rattling. Akashi. His mind went back to Akashi. _What does he think about Aomine?_ He knows he is uncomfortable speaking about him. And here they were. His ex, his new potential lover and him. Kise looked up at the grey sky and cursed whatever God created this situation. His view tilted down to look for Akashi.

Just in time, Akashi walked out of the building. He looked down at Kise and smiled. His smile was radiant, capable of making babies laugh. Kise smiled back despite being overwhelmed by the ominous dread gnawing at his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOMINE RETURNS. DUh dun DUHHHHH!!!  
> Akashi is so fucking cute. Look at him. The reason I'm inconsistently updating is because I have to be in the mood. I also end up changing the chapter plan I originally had. They weren't even going to kiss in this chapter, but it just happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Kudos and Comments highly appreciated <3 I love constructive feedback too :D  
> Also one question for you dear readers: Who's top and who's bottom?  
> 


	7. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi POV
> 
> **PLEASE READ NOTES**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on hiatus for this month. I have three really important assignments I have to work on, my university career depends on it. And if I have time to write fanfiction, I should be doing them, or drawing for Inktober. I'll only be active on instagram. Sorry guys. And I decided to upload this chapter now, cause I'm going to forget I wrote it. Enjoy.

_"Hello. I'm Kise Ryouta."_

_Akashi's first impression of Ryouta wasn't positive. The blonde was loud, exuberant and too confident. His façade was created to please others and dazzle everyone. At first, it seemed Daiki had picked up a stray._

_Ten minutes later, after watching Kise keep up with Daiki, a spark lit. He wasn't just good, he had potential. His instincts were raw and talent not yet polished, his potential was through the roof._

_"What do you think of the new kid?" Nijimura-senpai slinked over to him._

_"He has potential." Senpai ruffled at the comment, not expecting praise so easily._

_"Well, that's a first. We better look out for him. Especially you Akashi." Nijimura put a hand on his shoulder and then went through the drills. Compared to Shogo, Kise had a neater form of collection. Across the court, he watched the blonde talk to Aomine and Murisakibara happily. Amber eyes flickered to him. Akashi felt something pulsate through his body. He blinked once and the other boy looked away, brushing off the gaze. He must have scared him._

_***_

_Two months later, Akashi had trouble admitting to himself he was attracted to Ryouta. Everywhere he walked, Akashi's gaze would follow. Akashi could pinpoint when he was going to use his Perfect Copy technique, because he was still new at it. Whenever him and Aomine or Kuroko would hang off each other, an itch would rise on Akashi's neck._

_Until one day, Ryouta and he were walking to class alone he had to admit it. Kise kept chatting although Akashi barely replied. He could listen to him talk all day. Ryouta abruptly stopped walking, he turned to him._

_"Akashi-cchi, do you dislike me?" Ryouta's eyes were mischievous. He probably had people envying him left, right and centre. His defence was too weak. Akashi chuckled, to Ryouta’s dismay._

_"No. I am actually fond of you Ryouta." Akashi smiled. The golden boy flushed bright pink and covered his face with his arm._

_"Geez, Akashi-cchi." He whined. Akashi turned around, grinning. He could live with it._

_***_

_When Akashi accepted well tone, muscular males only appealed to him, and not the soft, curvy figures of females, he had to lie outside on the damp ground under the stars for an hour._

_***_

_A year later, Akashi had never let on he liked Kise. Except for Kuroko Tetsuya who read between the lines too well. Kuroko and he quietly talked about it. He'd always gotten along with Tetsuya. He was mind boggling in train of thought and actions. But one afternoon, he was alone in the locker room with him and Tetsuya confessed he liked Aomine._

_"Why did you tell me that?" Akashi asked. Tetsuya turned to him, eyes unreadable._

_"Because you like Kise-kun. I thought we were similar." He continued. Akashi shrugged on a shirt._

_"Do you plan on telling him?" Akashi asked. Tetsuya shut the door of his locker and looked at the ground._

_"I think he likes someone else."_

_***_

_Tetsuya was always right. Akashi finally understood what he meant. One afternoon after practice, he walked into the locker room to pick up the watch he forgot. He opened the door to a scene that made barbwire twine around his heart. Daiki jumped away from where he had kabedon Ryouta on the lockers._

_Akashi walked to his locker, grabbed his watch and simply said, "Lock up properly."_

_Tetsuya was always right._

_***_

_First year of high school, Akashi had never experienced pain quite like this. He had suffered the second loss in his life, after his mother, in his perfect basketball. Barely two weeks later, Ryouta and Daiki announced they were officially going out. Akashi holed up in bed for an entire day. Shintarou’s texts went unread. He called Tetsuya and they both sat in their grief. Akashi said he couldn't cut off his feelings, Tetsuya was the same._

_He was in love with Kise Ryouta, and he couldn't do anything about it._

_Akashi focused on his studies and got into University. He smiled, chatted and went along with the flow whenever they had meet ups. He and Kuroko both averted their eyes when the Generation of Miracle's Wonder Couple got affectionate._

_Akashi couldn't cry. He tried to cut off his feelings. There was one guy who took interest in him, he tried to go on a date. But every time he saw yellow, he just forgot about the guy in front of him. And this happened more than once._

_Hopefully it faded with time._

***

**Present day. Kyoto. Red Mask office building.**

"The design is good. My technicians found a better storage capacity as well." Akashi laid out the blue prints to a new smart phone design.

"Yeah it's a promising idea. When do you think the prototype can be made?" Aomine Daiki asked looking at the blueprints from the other side of his desk.

"A month." Akashi said. The man nodded. Akashi had an urge to slam his head against his glass desk and hug him at the same time. This was the man who single-handedly took and broke the love of his life. He deserved to drown, but Akashi couldn't help but be grateful at their break up. Although, it's made somethings difficult with Ryouta getting him to trust in Akashi.

"Awesome." Akashi rolled up the plans and Aomine went over to his briefcase. He put in the code and it opened with a beep.

“Thank you for helping me out last month. I really needed it.” Aomine chuckled as he pulled out the folder containing the documents. He brought it to Akashi and handed it over his desk.

“Everything you asked for is in there.” Aomine sat back down.

Akashi opened it and pulled out 120 pages of governmental dealings with the yakuza. Akashi didn’t like to not know. It was one of his major flaws. Any scrap of information he could get was like water on a sweltering day. And his ‘friends’ in the government always kept an eye on him while making investments, so it was only fair he does the same. Akashi’s father was the one who turned a blind eye to important dealings of others, he didn’t realize how much it would affect him. If the stock market crashed, Akashi would lose 30% of his fortune. He knows it’s egotistical, but he wasn’t getting screwed over by any country on Earth. He nodded once he checked the page numbers.

“Thank you for your arduous work.”

“Thank you for yours.” Aomine replied. Akashi put in back in the folder gently.

"So, no wife yet?" Aomine grinned devilishly. Hah. Akashi smirked right back.

"No, but I have a lover." Akashi's smugness bubbled.

"Oh?"

"But I won't tell you who." Akashi stood up and went over to his wall of shelves.

"Oh, come on. I thought we were friends." Aomine winked with a laugh.

"What about you and your divorce? How are you feeling?" The amusement on Aomine's face disappeared and he quietly typed.

"She was sick of being a housewife and ended up leaving the country with her new boyfriend. I’m fine since I have Ayame with me." Aomine's voice was monotone. Akashi's chest felt light. He wanted to grab his phone and record his upset state and send it to Kise.

"Actually," Aomine stopped typing and looked at Akashi who was placing the blueprint back in its pigeon hole.

"Have you seen Kise around?" Anger flared from his chest and it took his entire power to not run and fly kick the bastard for mentioning Ryouta's name.

"You dumped him." Akashi barbed each syllable. He turned, glaring at Aomine who flinched. He raised his hands.

"Hey, I know it's over. I did the right thing for us both. I'm sure he's happy now. But I was just wondering. No one would tell me anything. And I only see his stuff on social media and I heard you bought that suit for 2 million yen." Aomine crossed his legs like an interrogation. Akashi had a utility knife in his drawer. He could easily walk over, grab it and slit his throat open.

"Ryouta is here. I see him time to time. I advise you to leave him alone." Akashi's turned his eyes into slits and approached Aomine, who sat straight. Stupid alpha male trait.

"We're ex-teammates. Business partners. I never said anything about being friends. None of us could forgive you for what happened between you two." Especially Akashi. Although he was referring to the Generation of Miracles, this was more personal than he'd ever hint.

"Alright. I understand." Aomine's face hardened.

"I think you should get going. We have the business meeting in Osaka this Friday." Akashi waited till he packed up his laptop and documents before walking to the door of his office. He let Aomine out first, resisting the urge to trip him over. They took five paces before Aomine stopped and Akashi nearly bumped into him. Akashi looked around him.

Ryouta was standing at his receptionist’s desk staring in shock at Aomine.

He looked at Daiki, who went to open his mouth.

"Daiki, I'll show you out now." Akashi swerved his way around. Aomine looked down at him confused.

"Okay." He agreed slowly. His eyes went back up and Akashi turned around.

"Ryouta, wait here." Akashi stole his gaze back. He nodded and Akashi lead Aomine to the elevator and pushed the button for him. Aomine got in, looking straight at Ryouta. He could gouge his eyeballs out. He could make him eat it. Aomine glanced down at Akashi and stepped back as the doors closed.

Akashi spun around to a frozen Ryouta. He let out the biggest sigh Akashi had ever seen anyone make.

"Are you alright?" Akashi walked over to him. Ryouta nodded.

"He's a business partner." Akashi finished that. A moment of silence passed.

"I came here to surprise you with this." Ryouta held up two homemade bentos. He took the time to make him lunch and come all the way over to eat with him. Akashi smiled like an idiot.

"Let's go to my office." Akashi said. They walked into Akashi's office and Akashi cleared offered his two lounges and coffee table as a spot to sit. He went over to his small fridge in the corner and pulled out green tea and plucked tow glasses from above.

He glanced at Ryouta. He was setting out the two bentos with a blank face. _Not good._ Akashi closed the fridge and sat beside him. The smell of vanilla and cologne floated from him. Signature Kise Ryouta. Akashi would stick his nose in the crook his neck and stay there all day if he’d let him.

To zone him back in Akashi reached for his pale hand and pulled it to his lips. He lightly kissed his knuckles. Kise’s features shifted to recognition. Akashi caught his dazzling amber eyes and held them. He wanted to sink into the galaxies they held. Voids of nothingness filled with burning stars of light and energy. He wished Ryouta could see him through his eyes. Just how beautiful he really was.

"Thanks for the lunch." Akashi smiled. Ryouta mirrored his emotions, lighting up like a yellow firework.

"You're welcome." He chimed. Akashi then reached for his chin and tilted his head down to quickly peck his sweet lips. Akashi's toes wiggled as he pulled away acting like nothing just happened.

"That was low." Ryouta teased. Akashi winked at him. His sudden laugh was like a choir of angels in harmony. It was his real laugh, not that fake one he often used. His easily changing moods was one thing Akashi always admired about him. He changed the entire mood with one sentence with normal people. Escaping the past for Ryouta means forgiving that bastard and moving on. It might take years, but hell Akashi’s already waited a decade. It didn’t matter, as long he could make him smile.

 Akashi took up the chopsticks and clapped his hands together, with Ryouta following suit, smiling a bit too wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao baby


	8. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise runs into Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! I am finished my first year of university. I did well for my exams and assessments last month. I was looking forward to picking this back up. If you're a consistent reader with this fic, welcome back. Now. Let's get this ship sailing!

Stupid idioms which sum up complications in life pissed Kise off more than waking up tired.

Especially 'Life gives you lemons, make lemonade.'

Kise wanted to shove those lemons right down fate's metaphorically throat and tell it to die, because it was absolute bullshit.

Kise was jogging like every other morning and around a corner where the view was blocked by a high fence, so like every other morning, he tried to cut it, but instead a sheer mass of power hit him. On his butt, groaning and about to check if the other person was okay before lemons drowned him.

Aomine's expression coloured shock. It was unplanned, unrehearsed and totally ridiculous. He wanted to move, say something. But nothing floated through his consciousness. Sapphire eyes glued him to the spot. A wave of reality crushed him. He scrambled to his feet, avoiding eye contact.

"Wait! Kise." Aomine exclaimed and stood up. Kise took three steps to halt. His heartbeat leaked through his fingertips. His forehead crinkled on its own. Everything felt so damn tense he needed a therapeutic massage. This was worse than yesterday.

"Do I know you?" Kise drawled sarcastically. Aomine tensed and looked pissed off but that passed.

"I just wanted to ask how you're going." Aomine grew up a bit since the last time he saw him. Must be what having a kid does to you.

"I'm good." Kise turned and this time kept jogging. He heard the rushing sound and soon Aomine was right in front of him, arms across.

"Move." Kise growled. Aomine held his hands in front of him in subjugation.

"I just want to talk." He looked like a child. Maybe he was. But goddammit, Kise's heart need to be still. He hated his palms for sweating. He hated remembering the light feeling in his chest when he heard Aomine's voice call out to him. He hated the memory of touches all over his body and the feeling of Aomine. It was overwhelmingly stupid.

"You're wondering how I've been for the past two years. I'm brilliant. Business is great. My friends are nice. I'm healthy. Kyoto smells crisp and fresh compared to Tokyo. Everything is fine. Are you done?" Kise crossed his arms. It hurt. Dammit, it hurt. Everything bubbled back up from the deep place he stored it all. Adrenaline was pumping too fast around his body. He wanted to run away, but he knows Aomine would catch him. Maybe he could deck him? No, he was a good fighter.

"You look good." Aomine let his hands fall. Kise squirmed under his gaze. Kise wasn't his type at all. Who was he trying to kid here?

"Let me pass Aomine." Kise dripped venom on his words.

Aomine relaxed and sighed.

"My wife divorced me. I have a daughter. She's very cute. Her name is Ayame. She looks like me and everything." Aomine told him without warrant. Kise bite his tongue. He knew. He knew everything.

"Good for you." Kise spat instead. A wall of hostility was necessary. God he wanted it to rain or something. A car to beep passed so he'd look away and Kise would sprint for it.

"I want to talk to you. Properly. Not like this. I mean catch up." Aomine asked hesitantly. Kise scoffed and relaxed at his stupidity. He looked pathetic and he fucking deserved to. He dumped him for that. He gave everything to Aomine, and got nothing back.

"No. Fuck off." Kise went to the side of the road and checked both ways. He's not dying today. Not for this bastard. He must get back to A-

"Ryouta. I'm sorry!" Aomine said. His name. Kise turned around, stared into those sapphire orbs and searched for forgiveness passed the mountain of pain Aomine had built.

He reached a desert. It was dry, barren and thirsty for life.

There was a cracking sound deep from within him and the desert exploded with stunning ruby irises. Kise braced himself and then when he looked back up, someone was standing there with a warm hand reaching for him and a smile with the most earnest emotions. Akashi…

Kise turned slowly back to Aomine and looked at the man again. It was just… Aomine Daiki. It still hurt. It won't stop… just yet. But maybe one day. 

"I have a lover. They're good to me. I don't need you." Kise spoke to Aomine, and to his heart. To wherever Akashi was. Aomine stood up and straight and understanding melted into him. Some plug was pulled with a pop and two years' worth of tension ran down the drain at 7am in the fucking morning on a jog. And more was discovered.

"I'm happy." Aomine smiled. Kise looked at the sun rising over the buildings.

"Goodbye Aomine." Kise whispered and then ran across the road and A-lined back to his apartment. After taking off his joggers, he realized he was shaking. A strange numbness took over him, no something else. Contentment? Realization? It just all kind of made sense. He did care about Akashi and he was there for him. But could he do that to him? Could he use him to move on? The irises melted into a crimson lake above the desert where Akashi stood on the surface. Akashi was still reaching for him. Why?

Kise peeled off his sweaty jumper and went to the shower. The steam would clear his head.

Was he happy? Was Akashi happy with him?

***

He texted Akashi what happened. It took a while for Akashi to text back, which was rare. But he was grateful.

* * *

**Akashi**

Do you forgive him? 8:45am

I don't know. 8:46am

Do you want to see him? 8:47am

No. 8:47am

I'll see you this afternoon. 8:49am

Alright. See you then <3 8:49am

* * *

***

Kise went to work in a surreal trance asking the same question to himself in different ways.

Did he love Akashi? Does he love that fiery, silent, strong, reclusive guy who surprises him at every turn? Maybe? He was happy with him. He liked him. He found him attractive. They were going out. Was he using him to get over Aomine? No. Akashi was Akashi. He… he was different.

Kise sat at his desk staring at his empty mug for ten minutes before a knock on his door woke him up. One of the girls was looking at him through his glass door in concern. He stepped out of his office witnessing all faces in the room looking worried. He had such good subordinates.

"Everyone, I'm fine. I really am.  Please don't worry."

"Is it Akashi-san?" One asked. He shook his head.

"No, everything is fine." He assured them. Did he really look that dazed? Probably. All that bastard's fault.

"Tell us if something's wrong. We're always up for coffee and a bitch session." His assistant put her hand on his shoulder. He smirked and she grinned.

"You just want to slack off. Look guys, thank you. I'm good. We'll have to have a night out." He smiled. They all cheered and erupted into plans, like the creative geniuses they were. He laughed and then let them plan on the group chat.

***

"Hey." Kise greeted Akashi as he sunk into the passenger seat and closed the door. His eyes were bright and his hands were red from the cold outside. Akashi would look beautiful in the snow, Kise thought.

"How are you?" Akashi asked while putting on his seatbelt, too busy getting in the car to notice how Kise was carefully taking in his features.

"Yeah good. I'm going out Friday with everyone." He remembers Akashi telling him that he had a meeting that day, so it was good timing.

"What did Aomine say to you?" Akashi asked as Kise started the engine.

Kise pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot before answering.

"He asked how I was and apologized." Kise shrugged despite himself. He felt worry creep up his neck. It wasn't anything bad, but Akashi knows everything. He has nothing to feel guilty about, he just ran into the jerk.

"Did you forgive him?" Kise's mouth twitched at Akashi's tone. He sounded pissed off.

"No." He answered.

"Would you?"

"Akashi-cchi. Can we please drop this?" Kise asked exasperated already. He would never cheat. He's not like that bastard. Akashi should know that. He was too busy worrying about his feelings for Akashi to think about Aomine's stupid apology.

"Fine." Akashi looked out the window. Oh shit. He was pissed. Akashi was way too good for him. It always got like this. Why did Akashi even like him if he was this unsure about Kise? It was thickly silent all the way to Akashi's turn off. Kise started to get nervous with the lack of sound between them.

"Can you drop me off at my place?" Akashi asked. Kise's fingers shifted on the steering wheel and he slowed down to turn but then sped up right past the exit.

Akashi gave him a look. Kise already made up his mind as soon as he put his foot down on the gas.

"We'll talk at my place."

***

Kise sat Akashi down at his dinner table and set up his laptop in front of him. Kise went over to his shelf and opened a box and got out a yellow USB. He sat down next to Akashi and inserted the USB.

"This is all the photos I have of Aomine and I… I never had the heart to delete them." he opened the USB folder and selected all the photos.

"Until now." With a tap of the finger, he erased all his shattered memories from his life. After seeing Aomine, after being with Akashi, he realized which is more important.

He shut the laptop and looked at Akashi who was staring at the place the screen was. Kise looked at his hanging, delicious bottom lip.

"I didn't. I mean." It was the first time Kise had ever experienced Akashi at a loss for words.  The redhead blushed and went to cover up his face. Kise chuckled and grabbed Akashi's hands. The redhead let him, but looked away. His ears were pink.

"It's all your fault Akashi. I need you to take responsibility." Kise spoke carefully. Akashi's eyes widened and he turned to Kise. Ruby eyes sparkled with disbelief. Kise smiled, then jumped when Akashi had leaned forward and was kissing him before he could register. Kise kissed him back and tentatively held his head and let their mouths relax into each other. It was desperate, heated and Kise nearly fell out of his chair and but it was possibly the best kiss of his life.

Akashi pulled away and apologized for jumping at him. Kise laughed and stood up so he could wrap Akashi in his arms. Akashi stood and he quickly took him into his arms. The shorter man squeezed his waist so tight, it got hard to breathe. But it didn't matter. Kise leaned his mouth into Akashi's head and kissed the top of his head. It smelled like apples for some weird reason, but it was refreshing.

"Stay over tonight." Kise nuzzled Akashi's head. Akashi loosened his grip and looked up at Kise. Surprise coloured his eyes. He looked at the side and then shook his head.

"Not tonight." Akashi whispered. Kise felt something jab at his gut. Rejection??!

"I, I… Can we wait?" Akashi whispered. Kise nodded.

Kise felt kind of stupid asking that to Akashi so quickly now. He felt it was maybe right, but it seems not. He will wait for him, besides Akashi's waited much longer for this. He hugged Akashi again and sighed happily.

"I want to go to Paris." Akashi said into his chest. What?

"… For my birthday." He added. Oh. That's right. Kise smiled and hugged him tighter, resisting the urge to pick him up and spin him around.

"You're a romantic Akashi-cchi." They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of being together. Kise inhaled more of the apple scent of Akashi's hair. He was pretty sure Akashi was listening to his heartbeat.

"Akashi-cchi." Kise broke them apart. He watched Akashi carefully as he spoke next.

"I think I should talk to Aomine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies. Just so we're clear, I love Aomine. I hate writing him like this since he's awesome. But yes, he deserves to suffer in this. He is suffering, but I would rather concentrate on Kise and Akashi's happiness for now.  
> Kudos & Comments highly appreciated <3  
> (Thanks C for your worrying, you're a great person. Sorry, I have been dead online.)


	9. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise talk ft. Ayame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party in the 7th circle of sports anime hell if anyone wants to join :D

"I think I should talk to Aomine."

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. Kise didn't want to upset him, if he says no, then he'll drop it.

"Why?" Akashi asked. Kise rubbed Akashi's hard shoulders with his thumbs and dropped his hands. _Smooth Ryouta. You freaking moron_. Kise scolded himself.

"He wants to apologize, and for the sake of my future relationship, I just want to be done with it. I can't keep holding on to him like I have been." Kise gave a small smile. Akashi blinked and then everything seemed very quiet. Yuki started squawking. Kise nearly jumped right out his skin, willing to feather her for a split second. Akashi smiled and put his head down. His eyes shut, contemplating things while his headed bobbed.

"Yeah. It's a good idea. Let him have it." Akashi looked up with stars in his eyes. Kise smiled ear-to-ear and then sighed, feeling the rigidness in legs dissipate.

"Thanks Akashi-cchi." Kise reached for Akashi's hand and lifted it up. He leaned down simultaneously and planted a feathered kiss to his smooth knuckles. The shorter man flustered as Kise looked up his arm to find his ruby eyes. Kise let go and Akashi smacked him on the arm embarrassed by Kise's boldness. Kise grinned pretending it hurt by holding his arm, which made Akashi roll his eyes.

"Well, I'll get you his number. You can contact him." Akashi pulled out his phone. Nausea then arose from Kise's subconscious. He was really going to do this. He was going to talk to him properly. Kise went to his laptop and shut it over the chair with one hand. Will it be over once he accepts his apology? What will he even say to Aomine?

Kise looked back over his shoulder at Akashi, who was scrolling on his phone with his index finger like a 40 year old. Kise grinned like the Chersire cat. _Man_ , he wonders what Midorima, Kuroko and them would think if he told them Akashi and he were - Kise snorted to himself, making Akashi look up.

"What?" Akashi asked.

"I wonder what people will say if I told them about us?" Kise gripped and chair and leaned on it.

"People or Aomine?" Akashi raised an eyebrow. Kise stood up and blinked to himself. Aomine's reaction? Kise felt his phone buzz just as Akashi shoved his back in his pocket.

"It's none of his business. But I was referring to the Miracles." Kise admitted and let go of the chair with a creak. Akashi smiled despite his last word.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Akashi smirked like the devil himself.

***

* * *

 

**Aomine**

Are you free tomorrow evening? - Kise 5:00pm

Hey. Yes, I am. 5:00pm

* * *

 

 **Incoming Call.** Kise swiped green.

"Kise?!" Aomine answered loudly.

"Yes."

"I have to bring Ayame. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. There's a nice Ramen restaurant we could go to and talk?"

"Yes. Alright."

"Is 7pm okay?"

"Yes."

"I'll send you the address. See you then."

He pressed red.

***

Tuesday Night

Kise showed up at the time and waited for Aomine out the front of the restaurant. The stars were endless beyond the horizon, glowing a dark blue. Jack Frost bit at Kise's nose but he just wrapped his scarf higher on his face. He wore thick black jeans, a white jacket accentuated by a brown scarf. He made a good decision wearing his khaki work boots which matched his jacket and the weather. He wore a simple long sleeved, red, woolen jumper underneath. Snow would soon fall on Kyoto, once again. Winter was lovely, but Kise much preferred Summer. Sweating, getting to wear cool colours felt nicer than rugging up and staying inside, unless he was holed up with someone else. It'd be nice if would snow when Akashi was over, Kise thought.

You could hear Aomine arrive before you saw him. The Maserati pulled up to a spare parking spot on the curb. Kise took a deep breathe, shutting down his negative thoughts. Aomine got out, spotted Kise and smiled unsure. Kise raised his hand in greeting. The man wore a nice black jacket, pants with leather boots. Aomine went around his car to the backdoor and opened it. Kise walked over as he emerged with his daughter. She was dressed in a cute woolen white jumper, dark blue jeans and pink shoes. Kise had seen pictures of Aomine when he was a baby, his daughter looked different. She'd probably look like her mother, but have the characteristics of her father, well her hair was more towards black. Her dark hair was to her shoulders, her dark skin made her large blue eyes pop. Ah, they had speckles of green. She was a cute kid. Even cuter, when she smiled right at Kise.

"Hey." Kise didn't realize how close he was to Aomine, too busy studying the kid in his arms. He looked at him and greeted him back, "Hi."

"This is Aomine Ayame." Aomine bounced the kid on his arm with a soft smile.

"Ayame, this is Kise. Say hello." Aomine cooed. The girl looked at Kise again, blinked and then Kise smiled and put up his hand to her. He remembers doing this with his nephew when he was a baby and now he reaches for his hand all the time.

"Hello Ayame. I'm Kise Ryouta. It's nice to meet you." He greeted her properly while she stared at his hand, but she reached out and gripped his pinky and ring finger with one hand gleefully. Oh man, that was cute.

"She took to you quick." Aomine deadpanned. Kise was too busy wiggling his finger to make her smile more to notice the look Aomine was giving him.

"Well, we should get going." Kise said after Ayame let go of his fingers. They walked inside and ordered then went to a booth. A worker got them a kid's chair for Ayame. Aomine strapped her in properly and sighed as he sat down. She played with one of her soft toys while the two adults settled. Kise put his elbows on the table and cracked his fingers by pressed his fists. Aomine flinched each hand, which internally amused Kise. He hated when Kise did that, said it'd give him arthritis.

"So, what's first?" Kise started. Aomine sat up straighter, looking Kise right in the eyes.

"I am sorry for being disloyal to you. You didn't deserve that. I won't say I made a mistake since Ayame is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. But I should've been honest from the beginning. The things I said that night weren't all true. I was terrified that we didn't have a future. I really wanted one, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't picture it. But I did love you. I'm so sorry Kise." Aomine had just turned up the fire on the pan that is Kise. Kise felt like he was going to burst midsentence and was impressed he didn't. He wanted to punch him, grab his hair and slam his head on the fucking table. He could run him over with that pretty Maserati. Fucking bastard once mentioned he always wanted one. Kise took a minute to reply, which Aomine waited nervously through.

"I accept your apology. I forgive you. For the most part. Thank you for your consideration in some parts. But you're still a prick…" he whispered that last bit so the baby wouldn't hear. Aomine nodded sternly.

"It honestly tore me up." Kise continued without prompted, "It took me a solid month to get dressed properly. I isolated myself from people. I started running away from the past as if it wasn't right behind me. I blamed myself sometimes - most of the time, I was angry at you. I knew you were cheating on me before you mentioned it. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I kept thinking back at everything, at us. I tried to forget, but it didn't work. For two years, I felt like I was carrying some heavy luggage. But recently, it's gotten better. I don't know about this freaky timing. But just as I start getting over you, here you are. But the fact I'm facing you shows that I am moving on. Let's get this straight however. For us to end like that, you didn't deserve me in the first place. I can see that now. You should've just went with some girl instead of playing me along. I went through so much for you, but there wasn't enough on your end. You'll live with whatever you feel as the after effect of that for the rest of your life." Kise's voice changed tone to as menacing as possible. He knew could be intimidating if he really tried, but he didn't know if it'd work on Aomine. But his gulp gave Kise success. And it's all thanks to a certain someone.

"However, you can lift some of that shit knowing I'm alright now." Kise thought back to what Akashi said. What if he told Aomine? Would it just be an attempt at revenge? Show boating? What would it achieve if he told him. No, he wasn't worth it.

"I'm glad. You deserve someone who loves you properly." Aomine smiled, looking right into Kise's eyes. Kise flinched slightly at the sincerity he found there. _What the hell?_

Kise looked away and at Ayame, who dropped her toy. He reached over and picked it up for her. She giggled at him and clapped till the toy was in her hands.

"She's a cute kid." Kise smiled more to himself.

"You thinking about settling down with your girlfriend?" Aomine asked, oblivious to his stupidity.

 _H_ _oly crap, too good!_  Kise burst into laughter and nearly fell out of the booth. His mouth hurt by the end of it and he looked at Aomine.

"Have you never realized I like guys?" Aomine's eyes widened. Well, if Kise were true, he'd say he swung both ways, but definitely preferred guys over girls. Girls were nice, but he found it more equating being with a man. Something in him felt right when he was with male company. He couldn't see himself marrying a girl and having kids. It was just… not right. Something in him searched for something else, something like… what he has now.

"Oh. So, are you two serious?" Aomine asked more tentatively, already made into an ass.

"Yeah. We've been seeing each other for a month now. But I've known him for ages." Kise explained. Aomine nodded, his mouth tugging. Kise leaned back against the booth.

"Do I know him?" Oh. So close. Kise looked at Aomine and smirked.

"Probably." Kise shrugged. Aomine cocked an eyebrow, his curiosity irked.

"Does Akashi know him? You two seem close." Aomine leaned forward on the table, smiling in the corner of his mouth. He can't laugh. He cannot laugh right now. But God did he want to.

"Yeah. Akashi knows him. Introduced me to him, actually." Kise pretended to think back by staring off.

"What type of guy is he?" Aomine asked. Kise stopped and peered into Aomine's soul. The cogs in his head turned to the power of curiosity and something else. It's not quite jealousy, but something along that lines. Only information could satisfy him right now.

"A good one. What about you? Why did your wife divorce you?"

"She was sick of being a housewife. Turns out she cheated on me with a foreigner." _Hah. Serves him right!_ Kise opened his mouth to say something snarky but stop when he noticed the grim look on the man's face.

 Aomine had leaned back and looked at the baby girl in the high seat.

Confusion hit Kise like a train. Things went a bit black and white for a second, like some weird drama on TV.

Kise closely looked at Ayame. She was chewing on the toy now, but her large eyes flickered between Kise and Aomine slowly. It was definitely Aomine's kid. I mean look at it, but he did always look like a foreigner… so maybe. From the depths of Kise's darkness, somewhere a demon lives which had no mercy came a wonderful sense of joy. It crashed with when an arrow of sympathy struck him dumb. The hairs on the back of Kise's neck stood up, he turned back to Aomine who looked more sunk into the booth than before.

The question rolled out before he could catch it.

 

"She is _your_   daughter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))  
> Kudos & Comments highly appreciated <3


	10. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise & ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C, I only have the energy to write this because of you. So cheers!

"Of course she's my daughter. I just wish she wasn't hers." Aomine pressed that first bit and faltered out talking about his ex-wife. Oh. Kise can understand that. He looked back at Ayame accepting it all as Aomine's genes. The reason things turned out the way they did. But she was too cute to scorn. Kise had a weakness for kids and treated them five fold better than most adults he knew.

A worker arrivedwith their ramen bowls. It smelled delicious. Kise thanked the worker before he leaves. Ayame bubbled with giggles seeing their food put down.

"Is she on baby food still?" Kise asked Aomine, who broke his chopsticks. He nodded.

"I fed her before we came here. She's usually napping when I eat." He shrugged. So she won't be left out. It'd be kind of rude to not include her in eating, but at least she was full.

"Itadakimasu." They said in unison, which Kise brushed off. He is thankful it's a big booth, so his feet aren't touching his. He might be able to kick him in the shin still. Kise sneered inwardly.

Kise picked up the ramen with his chopstick, other hand with the ladle spoon and dug in. Shit. He didn't realize how hungry he was til then. He forgot that he only had an apple and protein bar at lunch.

"How's business been?" Kise asked out of boredom.

"Yeah, it's been good. What about you?" Aomine answered.

"Yeah fair. Have you seen Kuroko lately?" Kise wondered about their relationship now that he knew. He wonders what Kuroko feels when he sees Aomine. Even more, what does Kuroko feel when he sees him. What if he and Aomine didn't go out, would he have made a move?

"Ayame has playdates with Miki twice a month usually when I meet up with those two. I'm glad Momoi has an actual child to look after instead of me." Aomine smiled fondly at his thoughts. Kise looked at Ayame in the corner of his eye. Momoi was Aomine's childhood best friend. She was all their girl, in the way that she was basically another sister to Ryouta. She looked out for Aomine so much since he didn't know what was good for him. But maybe now, he's finally learning what is.

"She just wants you to make good choices." Kise replied.

"Yeah. I need more of that." Aomine sighed before slurping up his noodles. Thoughts trampled across Kise's brain, questions which don't necessarily need answers and topics which were perfect for the occasion but still didn't matter. Kise made himself a promise then and there, by the time he got home, he'd have no regrets.

"Do you regret it?" Kise asked, insinuating the meaning through his eyes. Aomine looked at him and drew out the question. Aomine rested his hands before he spoke. Kise felt smaller than he was.

"Us. No. I do regret how it ended. But I won't ever regret us. I'm sorry." Aomine was careful with his words. He gave years to their relationship, and for what? Aomine admitted it wouldn't last just before.

A memory came back.

_Middle school, Aomine and he were alone in the locker room. Kise was brooding over Aomine not giving him a chance for another one-on-one. Aomine said he would lose, but Kise just rolled his eyes._

_"Fine right now." Aomine teased. Kise looked at him ready to retort, but he had gotten up from where he sat. Kise shut his locker and was about to reply when Aomine walked over and wall slammed him. It felt ridiculous, someone his height back then being trapped against a wall. Aomine's eyes twinkled in delight. Kise thought he was joking, which is kind of was._

_The air shifted when Aomine spoke, "Me on you. Right now."_

_Aomine leaned in, but then the door to the locker room swung open and Aomine slowly pulled his arm back and Kise saw Akashi taking in the scene._

Shit. Poor Akashi. That was the first time Aomine directly showed interest in Kise in that way and Akashi witnessed it. _That's fucked up fate, you sick son of a bitch._

Kise's mouth twitched in annoyance. He had an urge to leave when his phone buzzed. He reached his jacket pocket next to him and pulled it out. Akashi texted him, Are you okay? Kise's heart melted at the thought of Akashi asking him that, worrying over him. But it made sense. This relationship was more than him and Aomine now. He quickly opened his phone and texted back a thumbs up. He would call him later.

"Is that your lover?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah. I told him I was meeting up with you." Kise put his phone back in his jacket pocket. Aomine nodded in understanding. Kise went back to his nearly empty ramen bowl.

"Did you finish knitting that blanket?" Aomine asked with food in his mouth. Kise chewed while mulling it over. Aomine remembered that? Kise always wanted to knit a blanket but never found the time, until last year. He was feeling really down and his sister recommending doing things he has always wanted to do, but never got the chance to. So he knitted a patchwork blanket for a double bed. It's currently in the basket full of woolens in the guest room.

"Yeah, I did." Kise answered after he swallowed.

"That's good." Aomine had swallowed to smile at Kise. _Ew._

"I'm working on more now." He told him.

Ayame then started huffing. Both adults turned to her as she started to cry. Aomine was out of his seat, undoing her chair in a second. He held her on his chest and tried hushing her. Kise looked at Aomine's empty ramen bowl and his left over broth.

"Let's get out of here." Kise said and Aomine nodded. Kise grabbed both their jackets. They went to the counter, with a screaming child and paid. They went outside and Aomine started to baby talk. Kise would laugh if it wasn't so ineffective. Looking at her crying face made Kise frown.

"She's tired." Aomine explained.

"Pass her here, you idiot." Kise passed him the jackets and held on to her and then swung her into his chest. He started bobbing and petting her head.

"Shhhhh…. Ayame." He cooed. They walked along and within a minute she quietened down into eyes closed on Kise's chest. Aomine stood like he'd seen a ghost. Kise turned to him with a stupid look.

"What?" He asked.

"She's never that good for me." He admitted.

"I have a thing with babies." Kise smirked. They had reached Aomine's car just in time. Aomine carefully took her back to put her in her baby seat. It was a funny image, a baby seat in a Maserati.

Aomine closed the door lightly and faced Kise.

"Thanks for that." Kise held out his jacket and Aomine took it. They spent a moment putting on their jackets. Kise draped his scarf around his neck, too lazy to do it back up properly.

"Want to go for a ride?" Aomine asked. Kise looked at him then at his car and back at him. Was that a good idea? Did he have something else to talk about?

Kise sneered at the look Aomine was giving him. He was still hoping he had a fucking chance!

"You can stop looking at me like you have a chance." Kise shoved his hands in his pockets. Aomine grimaced for a second then smirked.

"You said you were gay. But isn't that just because of me?" Aomine offered, stepping towards Kise. Kise stood his ground for a moment, before smiling coy and stepping forward. He brought out a hand and put it on Aomine's chest and leaned forward. Sapphire eyes darkened with joy. Kise stopped beside Aomine's face. He didn't smell like perfume this time.

"Keep dreaming asshole. I know me better than you ever did. Just marry some girl to get your kid a mother and get on with life. You loser." He whispered.

Kise pushed his chest with his fingers, like you would a basketball. Aomine fell back a step, shocked. Kise's chest felt so light. He could throw up all the memories from the bottom of his gut right now. Aomine was still the same. Still expecting Kise to wrap around his pinky by himself. Pathetic.

"By the way, your dick bends weird." Kise jabbed. Aomine turned red from anger and embarrassment and he laughed.

"Well, til we meet again." Kise said.

"Wait, Ryouta." Aomine went to rush up to him, but he whirled on him, making him nearly ankle break.

"Don't use my name!" Kise yelled. He huffed deep breathes from his lack of air due to the outburst. All Kise's energy imploded in that one sentence. Not his name.

"You don't have that privilege." Kise shook his head and did up his scarf.

"All right Kise." Aomine turned and walked around his car. He looked at Kise as he opened his door.

"That was your only chance." He jeered. Poor kid, growing up with that as a role model.

"Never wanted it." Kise beamed. Aomine scoffed and disappeared into his car. Kise turned on his heel and clutched on to his phone with one hand. He swallowed his heart in his throat back to where it belonged.

***

"Ryouta?" Akashi opened the door to an impatient Kise.

Akashi's eyes were even more bright. Kise rushed to scoop him into a hug inside his front door. He was perfectly molded into his body. Without these layers, Kise was sure he'd fit better. He drowned in the smell of green apples, the softness of his hair under his chin, the strong arms holding his back. He went under the sea that is Akashi Seijuro. He wanted to stay there, at the bottom, where it was quiet, content filled with red.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked. Akashi's whole torso moved when he breathed. Up. Down. Up. Down. A gentle pattern of life.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you." Kise drew back so Akashi could see his face. Akashi's countenance was only worry.

"He's still a prick. But I don't have to live with that." Kise smiled. Akashi softened slightly and then reached his hand up to press against Kise's neck and wrap around to his nape. Kise shivered before Akashi pulled him down. Kise closed his eyes before their lips fell into each other. Kise grabbed Akashi's waist, pressing his body. As soon as Akashi opened his mouth, Kise stuck in his tongue. It wasn't enough. The sweetness in his mouth was just the beginning. Kise's thoughts scattered as his primal instincts took over. Akashi moaned as Kise pressed his leg between Akashi's legs. He went down and groped Akashi's ass when Akashi pushed back. Kise let go so their only contact was Akashi's hands on his chest. They were both breathing deep, but Akashi was looking down.

"Akashi, I'm sorry." Kise's heart squeezed at the sight.

Akashi dropped his arms. Kise squeezed his fists in frustration with himself. What the fuck was he doing? He wanted to see Akashi. It grew more the closer he got here. But what for? To upset him like this? _Fuck._

"You're upset, but that's a bit much." Akashi looked up at Kise and smiled slightly. God, that pained expression doesn't belong on him. Jesus Christ. He didn't want to be like Aomine. He can't do that to Akashi. He wasn't a way out. Was this even a good idea?

"I'm sorry Akashi. My head's not on straight." Kise backed up. Akashi went back to worried. No he won't make him worried. Kise smiled to cover up his emotions.

"I'll go home tonight. I'll call you tomorrow." Kise went out the door followed by Akashi.

"Ryouta!" Kise froze half way down the steps. He turned so he was looking up at Akashi, silouetted by the light pouring out behind him.

"Stay tonight. You don't have to be alone right now." Akashi looked straight into his soul.

"Say my name." Kise asked.

"Ryouta." Kise took one step up.

"Again." He whispered.

"Ryouta..." Another step.

"Ryouta..." Another.

"Ryouta..."

"Ryouta..."

"Ryouta..."

Kise was on the step below Akashi, when Akashi reached out and hugged his head. Kise's eyes felt hot, then wet until rivers of tears were running his face. A soft hand rubbed his hair and held him like he was the most precious person in the world. And to Akashi, he was. _I don't deserve you_ , Kise thought.

"Stay with me, Ryouta." Akashi squeezed him. Kise realized he was about to walk out and leave Akashi with his emotions. With worry. With anxiety. He was going to leave him, even for a night, it didn't matter. It was something he shouldn't do. Kise kept his promise to himself. No regrets tonight.

"I will." Kise pressed his forehead against Akashi's sternum, thanking the God's for the steady heartbeat there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Kudos & Comments are incredibly motivating.  
> I sincerely want to know if you guys are understanding all the little things in this story.


	11. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead.

An unfamiliar sensation took hold of his waking body, Kise opened his eyes to see he was holding Akashi. It registered immediately with scenes of last night flashing on his eyelids. Akashi took him into his home, into his heart and let Kise wallow in his sunken emotional state. Kise was directed to have a shower. Akashi waited on his bed, staring at the ceiling, at nothing really when Kise came in. Akashi made him sleep in his Emperor bed without an argument to face. They went to sleep whispering old stories and Akashi's small hand tenderly stroking his hair.

He was warm…. Kise didn't want to leave this blanket of warmth that smelt like crisp apples and Akashi's skin. Just stay here forever fingers hooked behind Akashi's tone waist. He pressed a chaste kiss to the small scar on his forehead, wishing all pain between them away. A morning nap dragged him back under.

Akashi woke him by shaking his corpse, so he wouldn't be late for work. It was the best sleep of his life, but he woke up tired.

***

He was late despite Akashi's hastening. He dropped off Akashi and then raced to his work place in his outfit from last night. Nina, an older designer smirked when he saw him. She had a stupid sense for these things.

 "Long night?"

"Too short, more like it." Kise smirked.

Nina snickered, and he went about his usual routine with a large cappuccino in one hand.

He got an E-mail from Kasamatsu-senpai with the reports. He added they've been having problems with their main designer, who directs most of the fashion pieces yearly. Kise picked up his phone and dialled on his number.

"Hello Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Kise. Did you read the reports?"

"What's wrong with Nanami-chan?"

"Her parent passed away, her brother got in an accident and her girlfriend just broke up with her." _Fuck._ Kise let out a long sigh. Emotional drama wasn't easy to deal with in his workplace, I mean it might be good if they could channel it into their creations, but her position is one a lot of people depend on.

"Her apprentices don't know how to deal with it. She hasn't been around to the shoots. And missed work all last week. Would a holiday help her?" Kasamatsu asked. He was good with emotional people, hell he could even handle Kise on a difficult day, but he had no clue about women.

"Did you offer her one?"

"Yes. But she declined saying she wants to work. She's probably going to work herself to death soon." Kise spun on his chair contemplating their choices. Nanami was a 30-year-old woman who was rejected by her parents for going into fashion rather than a 'proper job' and liking women. But she's one of the funniest individuals Kise has ever met.

"See if she will talk to someone about this and give her my number." Kise said.

"Got it."

***

Kise nervously walked into Red Mask building with a canteen of tofu soup and a potted white petunia plant. It might be a better shot than roses which would wilt after a couple days. After a full night of sleep and a good morning jog, he got a call from his sister saying she's going to the hospital and Hajime-san, her husband, was out of the country. Mum and Dad were in Hokkaido, so they wouldn't make it on such short notice. Onee-san was there with her, but she also has her kids to look after.

Kise was welcomed by his assistant who walked him to Akashi's door.

"Sir, Kise-san is here to see you." She said.

"Come in."

Kise bowed to her, she bowed and left while he entered.

"Hello." Akashi smiled. He was seated at his desk doing work on his white PC. Kise stoop four paces from his desk with a smile.

They had been talking for the past day over text, which was kind of awkward for Kise since there wasn't emojis to express fully how sorry he was. This was the second time he'd fallen asleep with Akashi due to Aomine. Nothing of which Akashi wanted, surely. 

"Good afternoon Akashi-cchi." Kise smiled and presented the two gifts or reconcile. Akashi smiled at the objects. Akashi stood up and went around his desk to Kise. Akashi grabbed the petunia bush and smiled at it in his hands.

"They're great." Akashi looked up at Kise.

"Tofu soup." Kise said, and mentally slapped himself for how stupid that sounded.

Akashi nodded his head to his lounge and coffee table, where Akashi placed the petunia's. Kise carefully put down the container while admiring near the white flowers. He was sure no camera made by man could ever fully capture Akashi's beauty. Maybe it was more through his eyes then, Akashi wasn't just beautiful in general, he was beautiful to Kise. Ah.

"I have to get back to work soon. But I just wanted to tell you I can't make it tonight. My sister is going into labour and her husband is out of the country. I'm flying back to Tokyo for the birth and deciding to stay there for the rest of the week. I'll be back by Saturday however."

Akashi nodded at Kise and sat a bit straighter. The distance between them was uncomfortable. Kise doesn't like when Akashi is proper alone, it only shows his insecurity.

"I was deciding whether to get you petunia's or a Venus fly trap to be honest. But then I realized how rare those things are and didn't have them on short notice." Kise blurted.

"I've seen one of those in a garden when I was younger."

"Was it scary?"

"I put my finger in it and it clamped around it. No pain. They can't digest anything bigger than a snail." Akashi smiled.

"I always thought those things ate meat?"

"Only insects and such."

Kise raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to look after Yuki?" Akashi asked.

"That'd be brilliant. I was going to ask… yeah." Kise laughed at himself. Of course Akashi would want to look after Yuki.

"I'll drop her off when I leave. About 6?"

"Got it."

"I should get going." Kise sighed and stood up. Akashi stood.

"Ryouta." Kise turned to see Akashi, but was pulled by his tie. Surprise froze him but quickly melted away into his first thought: Akashi needed some lip balm. He fell into the kiss, kept roughly in place by Akashi's hand on his shirt. Akashi's tongue went into his mouth and Kise groaned. He wanted to pick him up, slam him against the wall or something. He was sure Akashi could taste the coffee he had earlier. All Akashi ever tasted like was a gentle natural sweetness with a hint of mint in the mornings. Akashi let him go and he staggered a step.

_Wow._

Kise looked at Akashi who looked a bit too mellow. He smirked. A shudder ran down Kise's spine.

"Work hard. I'll see you this afternoon." Akashi walked past Kise and opened the door for him.

This man was going to be the death of him.

***

Yuki started squawking like an alarm as soon she saw Akashi waiting to greet them on the steps. Kise had to hold the top and bottom of her original smaller cage to steady it, the cotton bag containing her food was slung on his shoulder. Akashi laughed at her, but nonetheless greeted her first by putting his hand in the cage and petting her. She nibbled on his thumb and fluttered her wings, Kise was a bit jealous of both. Yuki quieted down and Akashi's hand retreated out of the cage.

Akashi brought them in before they froze over outside. It was a stupidly cold, dreary day. It was the first of December, so the weather was going to intensify. Kise shivered to his core when he thought about the blizzards scheduled just before Christmas.

"She can stay in my room." Akashi explained before leading them upstairs.

"Do you hear from your dad?"

"I call him every Monday." Akashi replied.

Kise's parents were spontaneous with their calls. His dad was still working in offices, while his mum ran the bakery. This is their first vacation in 5 years. Kise couldn't do that, he needs a break every now and then. Kise looked at Akashi's back as they walked up the stairs. The white button up long sleeved exaggerated the movements of his muscles. Akashi seems like the type who'd work until they dropped. The thought made Kise's stomach turn. But, maybe he should ask him about what to do with Nanami.

They reached Akashi's Victorian styled room and Kise put Yuki on a table in the middle of the room, which seemed to be set up by Akashi earlier.

The windows were open and the beside lamps were on and it was still dark. Kise would seriously hate being here alone. But this was Akashi's room, how could he hate it. 

Kise turned to Akashi afterwards and did a small bow.

"Thank you, Akashi." He said and stood up.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, that's right." Kise remembered. Akashi blinked at Kise's swift movement of getting out his camera.

Akashi was squeezed by Kise to his shoulder as Kise held up his front facing camera to take a selfie.

"Smile Akashi-cchi." Kise insisted.

Click.

Kise kissed Akashi just before he pressed the button. Akashi held his cheek and Kise smiled. Kise opened it and it was a good picture and Akashi's face was so cute. What a perfect Instagram photo, if they were public. Wallpaper, oh my God.

There was a secret he wouldn't tell Akashi, mainly because he'd make him delete them, but he took pictures of Akashi when possible. Akashi wasn't much of a fan of photos he found out when Akashi rolled his eyes at his business partners Instagram and commented on it to Kise.

_"I don't understand how people love taking photos of their own face."_

Kise was guilty, but with reason. He kept social media lively as possible with updates about pieces, models and his occasional modelling poses. Still, he wanted pictures of Akashi, but he rarely got the feeling to post anything of him - or them.

Kise was still okay with them being in the shadows. No one needed to know. But… that was only meant to be because they were just trying it out.

"Kise?" Ah, he was zoning out.

"Sorry Akashi-cchi. I was just thinking."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Well something. But I don't want to talk about it right now." Kise explained. Crimson orbs consumed him for the truth. The room shrunk as they grew to the only thing Kise saw. The urge to spill his insecurities arose and Kise felt dazed. He feels like Akashi was going to use his Emperor eye on his feelings, to tell what he was going to do next.

"Alright." Akashi accepted it and his eyes shrunk.

"I'll miss you." Kise's mouth spilled one truth. Four days wasn't that long, but he will miss being near Akashi. The said man smiled gently. Fluffy kittens couldn't even compare to how soft Akashi looked in that moment. Warmth enveloped the room.

"I'll miss you too." Akashi replied. Kise stopped himself from hugging him and instead balled his hands together and took off his index ring, which he didn't really take off these days. He held out his hand, asking for Akashi's. Akashi looked at hand for a moment then gave it to him. Akashi's looked like an owl when Kise placed his golden ring in his hand.

"That's a lucky charm. I got it when I was overseas from a jewelry shop which makes one of a kind pieces. The line around it is Alexandrite. It wasn't custom, which was weird since it fit perfectly. Keep it safe til I see you next." Kise didn't know, but he has a feeling he might've just made a tradition. Something just felt right leaving his ring with him. It was blessed by a sacred waterfall in India when he visited, but the ring he got from a one-of-a-kind jewelry shop in Romania.

The domino tipped when Akashi smoothly slid the ring on his index finger. A picture of happiness was made with the fallen dominos across Kise's heart. Something so simple - was too perfect.

"I will." Akashi promised. Kise stepped forward, not caring about the time, or what they were, or anything - he grabbed his chin, leaned down and kissed Akashi like there was no tomorrow.

***

Rima Kise was always the strong one. She scolded Kise and their sister, Rukia, when they used to cause trouble. She was the eldest and therefore the strongest in default, but Kise just thought maybe he was the weak link in the family. Women were stronger than he could ever be.

Kise was allowed back in the room after she had been cleaned up, after sitting outside for three hours. Onee-san had already He couldn’t hear anything, which was kind of depressing. But as soon as he walked in, it all washed away. Rukia, a mere 3 years older than him was holding her first born with tears of happiness cascading down her beautiful face. Her hair was a mess, her skin was shiny, and she was haggard, but so happy.

“Nee-chan.” Ryouta ventured closer.

“She’s beautiful.” Was all his sister could say.

Indeed. Kise sat down beside her and got her phone so could call her husband. Kise smiled the entire conversation. She was smiling after she hung up. Kise got to hold his niece.

“Have you decided on a name?” Kise asked,

“It’s snowing,” Kise turned to look out the window at the uncalled snowfall and turned back, “So, her name will be Yuki.”

What a popular name. But beautiful. Kise looked upon his niece with a smile.

“That’s a beautiful name, Nee-chan.”

***

“Hello, Akashi-cchi.”

“Hello Ryouta.” Akashi picked up.

Kise was outside the hospital, after Nee-chan’s best friend showed up. The snowfall was too pretty to ignore inside the building. Although it was difficult to grip his phone properly in gloves.

“My niece was born healthy at 11:31pm, December 1st. Nee-chan is alright. Oh, her name is Yuki, as in snow.”

“That’s lovely. I’m glad to hear that.”

“Actually Akashi, there was something I wanted to talk about.”

“Tell me.”

“When do you want to tell the world we’re seeing each other.” Kise asked.

The thumping in his chest made the snow colder than it originally was. A moment passed and Kise thought he had left the line.

“When you fall in love with me.” Akashi’s voice was clear and mild through the speaker. Kise’s heart was murky and tight.

Even Kise didn’t know when that moment was. He wants to be near Akashi. Akashi is a heart of gold under an icy crown. There wasn’t anything about him Kise could say he disliked. He might be too quiet sometimes to read, but Kise was slowly learning the tells. But did he love him?

Love.

Kise thought back too when he loved Aomine. It was different. They are different.

Kise doesn’t even know how to define Love. So how can he say it?

 _I love you. No._ If he couldn’t say it with confidence, he doesn’t really feel that way. Akashi doesn’t want him to waver like that.

“Akashi-cchi. How will you know I’m in love with you?”

“I don’t know. It’s not that simple. Love isn’t straight forward. It’s not the same for everyone, to everyone. When you fall in love with me – properly, I will tell you. Tell then, keep thinking about me.” Akashi was smiling through the phone.

“What if I’m already in love with you?” Kise answered, since it wasn’t less transparent in his definition.

“Say it then.”

There was a heartbeat and Kise’s lips were sealed. He wanted to throw himself under a bus or something. He felt terrible, making Akashi admit Kise wasn’t in love with him.

“I am not your number one because you don’t want anyone to be. Not me, not Aomine, not yourself. To fall in love with someone doesn’t always mean this, but to me, if I’m not your number one, then I’m just the same as everyone else. I said it before and I’ll say it again Ryouta. I will make you fall in love with me.”

Kise’s heart skipped a beat. He felt like a standing sack of goo. All his bones felt like belly and he was blushing head to toe. He felt like a geode being cracked open by Akashi and all his edges being documented, parts of himself he didn’t even know existed.

Number One.

The person he’d do anything for. Give his everything too. Fully trust himself too.

Lightning struck him with sense. He loved Akashi, as a person but he still won’t give himself to him. He loves him, he hasn’t fall in love with him. He sees Akashi as a separate thing. Not something to do with him. He’s just been touching the light he’s radiating, he hasn’t been using it for energy.

Not yet.

“Yes.” Kise agreed with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I was actually so close to deleting this last week. I was so stressed out because of that deus ex machina when I reread this. I just kept thinking "WTF self" and literally hovered over the delete button. Instead, I gave it some time and decided to keep writing it anyways. These two beautiful bastards are gonna be happy.


	12. Bright Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise struggles to choose a birthday present for Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet

Nanami's house was nice, not as big as Kise's but snug for one. She hadn't unpacked her boxes, which made it feel cramped but her big furniture was put in position. Kise sat snugly on the lounge checking social media while Nanami had her first shower in apparently two weeks. His sister was okay now that her husband was back, so he had time to help Nanami out. He remembers when he first met her, she was one of the first designers to join his company. They used to get in arguments about the designs, she grew up with her brother, so she was a tomboy at heart. Her sassiness stood out the most of all, it was terrifying to see her so quiet.

Kise met her girlfriend before, they were lovers since college and she was a charming girl who liked to dye her hair crazy colours. He remembers the way Nanami's eyes glittered watching her. Does Akashi not see that in Kise's eyes? How does Kise look when he steals glances at Akashi? Kise swiped his screen and pressed on gallery.

He swiped to the pictures he took of Akashi at the aquarium, the memory made it the pixels more vivid. What is love to Akashi? Maybe he wants him to die for him, do a triathlon, get a tattoo of his name… Kise chuckled at his ludicrous thoughts.

Then it came from the lingering shapes at the side of his mind, someone stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Akashi in the middle of his mind and Kise knew what was wrong with himself - he should stop comparing him to Aomine.

Nanami came out in jeans a fresh T-shirt and her black hair in a wet high ponytail. Kise turned off his phone screen and turned to her.

She came over and sat beside him on the lounge. Her hair had already soaked her shirt.

"Sit down, I'll dry your hair." He told her. She sat in front of him after handing him the damp towel she was holding.

He pat dried her ponytail, letting them be comfortable in the silence. Nanami's chin was tucked down and Kise was pretty sure she was thinking of what to say but couldn't think of anything. It was hard to empathize with her even with the heartbreak, losing three people you hold dear to your heart and then your dear, older sibling having an accident. A terrible slimy feeling of relief licked at Kise's conscious as he compared his situation two years ago to her recent horrors.

"Do you remember when we went out that one night and got wasted, then designed that amazing dress that was meant to be made of seaweed paper?" Kise asked.

"Yeah." Nanami's tone changed to a note higher.

"But then you started getting frustrated because it wouldn't be edible." Kise harped soft amusement in his voice.

"What was the point of making a dress out of food that is meant to be eaten." A smile stayed in her sigh.

"You know, something's we plan, we think are great but realize it's actually not in practice. Life isn't that straightforward." Kise squeezed the towel around her hair.

"I know. Life's cruel and such. I know you're trying to help me Kise. I'm grateful you came to see me and I'm sorry for the inconvenience at work. I just can't seem to think straight." She held back a sob. Kise inhaled and dutifully continued drying her hair.

"You should take a holiday." He softly offered.

"I know. It' just… if I feel like I have nothing to do… I don't know what I'd do."

"When I was small, I used to have a dog, well it was my sister’s, but I spent the most time with it. Anyways, he was my best friend but one day he got out. Mum told me when I came home from school. I got on my bike and rode everywhere calling his name. I reached the end of the street and looked down the next, saw him running away and a car that was speeding hit him. I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. My best friend died just like that. We didn't have a dog after that. My… a person who I care about was recently in a car accident. I was so worried. But I drive a car. I like cars. You can blame the drivers but only to a certain extent. We can blame, complain, be upset and feel guilt for years but it doesn't ever change what happened. The world is always moving forward in time, if you hang on to the past as it goes further and further away, so do you. I'm gonna ask you something, you haven't asked yourself in a while," Kise stopped toweling her hair as she turned to look at him with teary eyes, "What do want to do tomorrow?"

The tears grew into waterfalls down her face.

"I want… to have French toast for breakfast." Her sob turned into laughter and she leaned her forehead on Kise's knee. The blonde man smiled at his torn friend as she tried to pull herself together.

"I feel like I was a loser. I lost my parents. I lost my one and only love. I nearly lost my brother. But you reminded me of something Kise. That even though something is gone, doesn't mean it's disappeared. I've only been thinking 'what if's' for the past few weeks. Regret. Guilt. I felt incompetent and victimized by fate. I felt bad for following my dreams and not my parent's wishes and always resented them for rejecting me. But I just wanted to be a family and then Aki left me. I felt like all my accomplishments meant nothing. I was nothing."

Nanami was as still as a rock while she spoke. Her words lingered in the room as Kise processed them into her current needs.

"How long has it been since you drew?" Kise asked. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I can't remember."

"Where's your desk?" He asked. She stood up and guided him to the spare room which had been converted into her work space. The bare lightbulb was a bit dimmer than the other lights in the house. An unfinished female dress shirt with ruffles dangling in heaps stood on a … in the corner.

She turned on her Notebook that was on the desk and it came to life. Nanami's office chair was yellow faux leather and looked comfortable despite it's ugly colour. She took out the pen and opened her drawing.

Kise looked around the neat room and found the stereo radio on a wooden stool in the corner. He hummed as he turned it on with a press of the button. An obscure song came through the radio, he looked at Nanami who had her eyes on him filled with curiousity.

"Do you like this station?" Kise asked.

"Yeah, but you can put it on whatever." She turned back to the white screen and tool panel.

Kise went to her wall full of photos and admire it. It was a giant messy collage of her and her friends, her girlfriend and places she's visited. Kise frowned at the one's with her girlfriend, feeling some snide towards the woman for Nanami.

A familiar shuffling sound hit his ears and he looked over to see Nanami drawing. She was making a dress, he couldn't see but he knew she was. He stayed in the room with her looking at her portfolios until the shuffling stopped.

"Can I do a show?" She asked. It was a big favour and the tone of her voice gave away she knew that. Kise walked over and looked at the piece - it was amazing.

A black and grey tone dress with layers and long gloves, a beautiful mix between contemporary and European Victorian dress.

"You never lost your talent for amazing people Nanami-chan." She smiled for the first time, and Kise feel a warm feeling in his chest.

"You just tell me when and where and I'll make it happen." He patted her on the back and she nodded.

"Oh, but that isn't the only one." She exited to show at least 20 pieces in a folder which she had a just drawn up. Kise's jaw dropped and he looked at his phone. Two hours. He'd been here two hours and she'd done all that.

"Amazing." He gave her a giant grin.

***

Kise stayed at Nanami's just to make sure she'd eat and sleep. Kise was woken up from his alright sleep on the couch by the smell of French toast and the early morning radio switching to a loud song. He got up, stretched his back and stood up. He registered it was Monday by his internal clock.

"Good morning." He greeted her.

"Good morning Kise-kun." She said with a smile, that turned out to be infectious.

"Need any help?" He offered.

"No, you sit there and tell me continue telling me what's happening. You going to tell me the name of your mystery lover now?" She pointed the spatula she was holding at the table.

"Yes." He sat down at the glass table with wooden black chairs. Nanami was good at keeping things to herself, Kise knew this but he wasn't sure if he should tell her. Kise sighed and gave in.

"I'm dating Akashi Seijurou." He confessed, watching Nanami's eyes bulge and jaw drop.

"Akashi Seijurou - the heir to Red Mask corporation, the Basketball player, your old friend from the Generation of Wonders - Akashi Seijuro?" Nanami wiggled the spatula up and down as she spoke.

"Generation of Miracles. And yeah, that one." His lips went into a lopsided smile.

"How does that even happen?"

"I honestly do not know. I just met up with him and then he confesses he's been in love with me since Middle school and he got into a car accident and I looked after him and things happened." Kise crossed his legs and sighed dramatically.

"Unreal." She huffed cheerfully.

"I know. I don't even know what he sees in me."

"Maybe he's an idiot." She joked.

"Hey!" Kise took the joke as they laughed.

"Are you ready for some French toast?" She chirped.

"Yes, ma'am!"

***

The Tokyo branch of Apollon fashion was a huge glass building with 5 floors and the bottom two were the largest as the shop with an elaborate mannequin display whilst the three above were chromatic windows hiding the offices and studio. Kise and Nanami took the back entrance to avoid being swarmed by shoppers or Kise being picked out in the clothes he wore yesterday. The elevator was between the backdoor and entrance through the front, it held about 12 people, but it was rare that many people got into it. It opened with a chime and they entered, standing side by side. Nanami pressed the 4th floor and the doors shut.

"I caught two models in here before." Nanami said. Kise side glanced her with a smirk.

"Did you call them out?"

"I made it three."

Kise laughed.

"That's one thing that sucks about being the boss…" Kise dramatically sighed. The elevator came to a stop.

"…everyone wants to screw on your desk."

Nanami laughed as they walked out of the elevator and into the lights of the designer office. People at their desks looked up and they all light up like individual lights on a Christmas tree at the sight of Nanami.

"Nanami-san!" A younger woman ran to them and nearly tackled Nanami. She had her hair in adorable buns on the top of her head which made her look childish with her floral one piece, but it fitted her.

"Whoa. Hi Kaede, it's nice to see you." Nanami said and the girl disconnected herself from her body.

"It's nice to see you too." She replied. Others came over to welcome her back to the office.

"Kise." Kasamatsu walked over to them.

"Hey Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise greeted, making him sigh.

"D- never mind. You see different." Kasamatsu eyed him. Kise bent his face and coloured himself innocent.

"What do you mean?" Kise asked, hoping for a vein on his forehead that never came.

"You just seem livelier." He looked him in the eye. Kise smiled earnestly.

"Well, things have been really good lately. Anyways, here's your subordinate." Kise grabbed Nanami's shoulders and put her in front of him to face Kasamatsu.

"I'm sorry." She bowed.

"I wasn't in the right headspace and I should've asked for time off and not drag my feet." She said eye to eye.

"It's fine. As long as you're alright." Kasamatsu smiled for a brief second.

"Now. What's that in your hand?" He noted the folder case she was holding. Kise and Nanami smiled like Tweedledum and Tweedledee up to mischief.

"The new fashion show." They said in unison.

Nanami held out the folder with both hands and Kasamatsu took it and opened it. His eyes widened at the drawings and then looked at Nanami.

"They're… brilliant." He put the drawings back and then looked at Kise.

"First is first, someone get Kise-san a fresh suit."

***

Being rich and having everything sucks for your friends who have to choose presents for you. It was the day after Kise, Nanami, Kasamatsu and the brand's program planner organized a fashion show and Kise was now wandering around Tokyo looking for something special. Kise muttered curses at wealth while he walked out of the fifth shop he went into. Akashi's birthday present was the mystery of the universe for Kise, what could he possible give Akashi that he doesn't already have. Maybe he could tie a ribbon around him and call him Master for a day. Kise rolled his eyes at himself. It's not a bad idea, Kise doing something for him. Paris was always the plan, but he wants to plan that with Akashi, just in case he wants to do something in particular. Akashi should get a nice gesture from his lover. Lover, huh. Kise thought as he walked through the mall.

They're dating. They've kissed. They've gone out. Sex isn't a must, but they still haven't done anything. He never imagined Akashi as frigid when they were younger, he was always straightforward and aggressive in everything he did. Akashi might have trust issues or something. His father and him never seemed to get along.

Daddy issues always cause more problems than someone from the outside would recognise, especially for someone as distant and independent as Akashi. Kise reflected on himself, being spoilt rotten since he was young from relatives and others because he was a cute boy gave birth to his superiority complex that developed in his athletic talent. It was always too easy for him, until high school. Akashi changed too, he remembers it well. During the third year of high school, Akashi became wholesome with his spilt personality melting together as if they were never apart.

Kise went into a nice watch store, in case anything caught his eye. He waved off the salesman as he wandered lost in thought. He didn't even notice and person looking in at him through the cabinet windows.

"Kise!" Takao chimed as he walked into the store.

"Takao-cchi?!" Kise blinked.

"It's been forever." Takao exclaimed and extended his arms for a hug. Kise wrapped him up in a greeting hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting up with Midorima for lunch. Want to join?" He quickly invited him. Kise mulled it over for a second.

"Yeah sure."

***

"Kise?" Midorima reached where they were sitting in a nice Thai restaurant that they had planned to have lunch.

"Hello Midorima-cchi."

The green haired man gave Takao a look, probably saying he should've have told him. The business suit made him look much older than he was. He took a seat and settled.

"It's good to see you." Kise added. Midorima looked at him and answered, "It's good to see you too."

"What were you talking about before I arrived?"

"Allergies." Takao shrugged. Takao had hay fever sometimes, he had a sneezing fit on the way here.

"What's Akashi been up to?" Midorima asked.

_Badump._

"Why do you assume I know?"

 Midorima's emerald eyes glared between his eyelashes.

"You're together." He said like it wasn't a bombshell. Takao's eyebrow raised as Kise kept his poker face.

"Did he say something?"

"He said you looked after him and you've been spending time together. But Akashi… he's liked you for years now." He said.

"I know. It's true. We are together. But it's just between us." Kise admitted and looked at both of them. Midorima nodded and Takao leaned forward.

"How did you know about Akashi's feelings?" Kise sent Midorima a curious gaze.

"When we were in Middle School, it was kind of obvious. You were too wrapped up with Aomine to notice, but Akashi always used to watch you." Midorima pushed his glasses up with his elegantly long fingers. Kise looked down, letting the thought settle with him.

"So, you're going out with that intense guy. What's he like?" Takao smirked, changing the mood. Kise looked up with his face down and smirked.

"He's actually really cute." Kise struck Takao and Midorima dumb.

"Cute?" Takao raised an eyebrow and attempting to laugh. Kise sat up in his chair.

"Speaking of him, maybe you can help. I'm trying to find Akashi a birthday present. Any ideas?" Kise asked.

Midorima leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms with his eyes closed. Takao pouted his lips in thought.

"I usually send him a card." Midorima offered.

"What about a date?" Takao wiggled his eyebrows.

"I actually want to get him something. An object."

"Akashi's not the materialistic type. A date is a promising idea." Midorima interjected, making Takao light up. Kise could agree with that, he mentally scratched his list of potential physical presents.

"Alright. A date. Well we're going to Paris, but-"

"Paris!" Takao interrupted with shock.

"Yeah, we're planning a trip, he's never been on an overseas trip."

"Rich people." Takao cursed under his breath. Kise agreed with a nod and smile in the corner of his lips.

"Think like a teenager." Midorima said.

"What's that going to do?"

"Make you more creative."

"So what, should I take him to an arcade or something… an arcade." Kise blinked. He could take Akashi out for a day, find something on the day to give to him. And Akashi might like an adventure for a present. Adventure being Kise wanting to go around showing Akashi awesome things without telling him beforehand.

"He probably never had a date like that." Takao said.

"Thanks guys."

***

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Rukia Kise asked her little brother who was busy chopping leeks in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay for a few days." He looked over at the vegetable soup simmering as it should.

Yuki was in her swing on the floor in the lounge room, sleeping like an angel.

His sister was sitting at the table on her laptop, reading something or other for work. She worked for the biggest bank in Japan and didn't like the idea of doing nothing on her maternity leave.

"So, are you gonna tell me who's put a smile back on your face?" She asked. Kise looked over at his sister and she turned to smile at him.

"How'd you know?"

"When you're happy, you radiate this weird light. We grew up together, I know how to read you nii-chan." She said. Her chocolate eyes were the only thing setting them apart in looks.

"Do you remember the captain of my Middle School basketball team?"

"Akashi Seijuro? Millionaire extraordinaire, Olympic Gold athlete and a complete hottie. Oh my God Ryouta. How do you manage to get all these rich guys at your feet?" Playfulness coloured her features.

"I do not know. Luck?" He shrugged.

"Well, as long as you're happy and set up. But still, I demand to meet him as soon as possible. I must test him. I couldn't test your last boyfriend because you kept it a secret at first." She stated. Kise chuckled at his protective sister. A warm feeling flowed from his chest to his face.

"I will. I promise." Kise turned to her and she gave him the kindest smile he's ever seen on her face.

***

* * *

 

**Akashi**

I'm coming home tomorrow? 8:44pm

I have to go to Tokyo. Do you want me to pick you up? 8:46pm

If you want. Thank you Akashi-cchi. :) 8:46pm

* * *

 

***

Wednesday trot along and Kise was ready to be picked up by Akashi in the afternoon at noon. Rukia and he spent the morning taking Yuki for a walk around the snow covered Tokyo. He was proud to have some cute pictures of his new niece. The broadness of her forehead gave the hint she'd look like her Dad. At 5 o'clock Kise waited at the front of their house and waved when Akashi's car came into sight. Akashi pulled over and a small object invaded Kise's periphery. He focused his eyes to the snowflake floating to the ground and looked up to the falling pieces of frosty magic.

Kise craned his head back down as Akashi shut his door. The red head made his way around the car and into Kise's embrace. Kise hugged him tightly as he saw snow hit the ground.

"You're warm." Akashi said into his chest.

"You too."

They stayed like that for a moment until Kise let go and held Akashi's gloved hand to drag him inside his sister's house. Kise open and shut the door as quick as possible with Yuki in mind. After taking off their shoes and jackets, Kise led Akashi into the toasty living room where his sister was reading a book and his niece was in her swing, quiet and content. Rima stood leaving her book when she saw them.

"Hello Akashi-san. I'm Kise Rukia. It's nice to meet you."

Akashi bowed to her.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So how long have you liked my brother?" She started circling him like a shark. Kise stepped aside, leaving Akashi to his older sister's clutches. He stood calmly as the blonde woman eyed him.

"Since Middle School."

"If you had no socks that matched and were late to work, would you go sockless or wear odds?"

"Odds."

"What colour are Kise's eyes?"

"Melted gold."

"If you could choose between powers of teleportation or invisibility, which would you choose?"

"Teleportation."

"What's your favourite emoji?"

"The frog."

"What do you call my little brother?"

"Ryouta."

"No -kun?"

"Ryouta is enough." Those ruby eyes sped up his heart.

"One last question. Do you have siblings?" She came to a stop right in front of him.

"No." Akashi answered, looking her straight in the eye.

"I would do anything for my little brother. Anything." Her threat was visible in the way Akashi went rigid.

"I understand."

She lightened up and smiled at him for the first time.

"You're a good egg." She went back to the Princess she is.

"Ryouta. Be good to him too." Rukia turned to Kise leaning nonchalantly on the wall. He nodded.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Rukia offered Akashi.

"Yes. Thank you."

***

The arrive home under starlight. Akashi had gotten Yuki from inside and they continued on to Kise's apartment, pit stopping at the grocers. Kise lugged his bag and groceries along while Akashi carried the bird cage. Kise stopped at the front door with Akashi behind him and put down what he was holding. He reached into his jeans and pulled out a spare key he got made in red. Akashi stared at the key held out to him like a blank form he had to sign.

"It's yours."

Akashi tentatively took the key and Kise picked up the bags and moved aside. Akashi inserted the key and twisted it. The lock opened making the shorter smile.

They entered announcing their presence and took off their shoes. Kise went about unpacking while Akashi ventured into the kitchen to stretch his culinary muscles.

***

After dinner Kise got out his laptop and sat down Akashi to plan their trip.

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered. I already booked everything. You just do some research, practice French and ready yourself."

"That's unacceptable. It's your birthday. I should be paying." Kise put his hand on his chest.

"Do not worry. I was the one who wanted this. If you feel that bad, you can pay for your airplane ticket, but that's it." Akashi's voice clipped off whatever Kise was going to protest.

"Fine."

Akashi gave him bank details and Kise immediately transfer the money. Kise made a promise to get back at him somehow, he can't live as a sugar baby to Akashi; no matter how appealing that sounded.

Kise got in a shower and let his thoughts float around his head. They leave on the 16th, so that gives Kise 10 days to plan their casual date. Determination swelled inside of him and he knew this had to be a teenage dream of a day out, or he'll suffer for God knows how long. Rinsing off the suds from his body, Kise shook his hair and smiled with a perfect plan.

***

"Akashi-cchi. What made you choose Paris?" Kise was lying on what's by default his side of the bed. Akashi was scrolling on his IPad, his eyes reflected the rectangular screen.

"It's romantic."

"Is that all?"

"I just thought it'd be nice."

"Another question," Kise propped his head up from the pillow so his voice was clear, "Are you a virgin?"

Akashi's eyes swiveled to him, followed by a smirk. Doubt weighed down Kise's train of thought till it crashed and burned.

"I bet you can't wait to find out." Akashi smiled coy. Kise slammed his face into his pillow to hide the creeping blush on his cheeks.

_He's too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises. Thanks for the positive feedback last chapter. It's very motivating


	13. Rejoice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's Christmas Party that brings joy to all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh a month? Yeah. Sorry. I've had internet on and off. I've been reading alot too. I need to edit this ff desperately. Hah. But Happy New Year. 
> 
> Song is 'Once Upon a December' from the Anastasia (1997) soundtrack.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tonight was Red Mask's Annual Christmas Party in Tokyo were Akashi and his business associates got together to mingle and celebrate another successful year. He'd also give a bonus check for the worker of the year, which made attendance by his workers high. Akashi casually asked Kise to come along last weekend, which he quickly agreed to. It's Akashi's last day at work as well, with the Holiday Break necessary. Kise entrusted his good associates at work to take care of things. Nanami and he have been texting since he left Tokyo, she's feeling heaps better back doing what she loved. He promised to go to the fashion show with his boyfriend - who was currently exiting his car.

"We'll be late." Akashi shut the car door and Kise locked the car with a beep. They were parked out the front of Kise's Tokyo studio at 5:30pm. They had half an hour with Kise's 'surprise'.

"Depends how fast you can undress." Kise shot an eyebrow up suggestively. Akashi rolled his eyes but smiled anyways.

They went inside and Kise lead him up the stairs, leading him through the dark space with filtered in light from the windows. It looked eerily blue but Kise wanted this to be suspenseful. Akashi had an idea of why they were at Kise's studio, but he didn't say any assumptions or guesses out loud. Kise admired that about Akashi, he really knew what to say or not to say at any given time. Something Kise worked on for years with trying to find the right words to match his feelings and the situation, in the fact he was sometimes too abrasive when first meeting certain people.

Through the maze of dressmaker dolls and light stands for the shoot area, Kise reached the place and turned to Akashi behind him blocking his view.

"Close your eyes."

Akashi's lips turned upwards in the dim light, a moment later those red irises disappeared. Kise hastened over to the wall and turned on the lights.

"Okay. Now open your eyes."

Akashi's eyes opened slightly then widened in surprise.

"Whoa…"

***

Kise finished off his tie and then exited the office to see Akashi in his surprise. A white on white suit with a cherry red tie, one shade light than his hair with intricate silver frost patterns topped off with white loafers to finish the look. Akashi had gotten some of the hair gel from the hair and makeup salon and pushed it back with strands poking out.

Kise designed and made them himself in his spare time, but seeing Akashi in a suit he made personally aroused an imbecilic grin - if he didn't look so goddamn beautiful. If Heaven was on Earth, it was there and then. An angel with fiery red hair gracing Kise's presence introducing a burning sensation under his skin.

Kise didn't realize he had stopped walking until Akashi noticed him standing there.

Their eyes met, and Akashi did a head to toe scan. Kise's casual suit was blood red with white trims and a lighter red undershirt with a plain metallic gold tie and black loafers. Gold sparkles adorned his sleeves and faded upwards, it was a detail only small enough to notice up close or in luminescent light.

"Wow." Kise said. Akashi smiled and tugged on his sleeve. His eyes went to his ring still on Akashi's finger. He wears it daily and with pride, a fuzzy feeling tickled Kise's fingers thinking about it.

"I knew you'd look good in white." He added.

"It's very fitting."

"Are you ready?"

"Just a sec." Akashi walked up to Kise slowly with intent. Kise kept his hands in his pocket. The shorter man reached up and fixed Kise's tie.

"There." Akashi kept his hands on his work and Kise watched his eyes dilate as he tugged him down. Their lips crashed together softly in a blend of admiration and joy that they could be here and now. The moment passed, and Akashi's lips pulled off Kise's like Velcro.

"Now I'm ready." Akashi smirked and Kise's face flushed pink.

***

A blinding wall of camera flashes welcomed them from Akashi's car to the venue. Akashi handed the keys to the valet and joined Kise in on the carpet. Both men put on their A Game faces walking side by side into the luxury hotel.

They were checked in by security with a head nod, as Akashi was the boss.

"What's with all the cameras?"

"Big names are going to be here tonight."

"Guess I'm lucky then." Kise smirked.

Kise heard the casual, relaxing music from the two double doors they were walking to. The two waiters opened the doors and they entered intno bright lights.

The giant room they entered was fancy as hell decorated in tinsel and Kise tried not to think about the rent price. Kise looked around and noticed the familiar faces to big names, but that wasn't what made him step closer to Akashi. They were all staring at them with genuine curiousity and surprise all over their faces. Until he saw reserved people making their way toward them.

"Good evening Takao-cchi, Midorima-cchi!" Kise chimed as they met. Takao wore a dark green suit and black tie while Midorima wore a brown suit with a green tie and white undershirt.

"Hello Kise! Hello Akashi-san!" Takao greeted.

"Hello Takao-san, Shintarou." Akashi smiled. Midorima's icy layer melted away in Akashi's presence.

"It's good to see you." Midorima replied, like he wasn't smiling on the inside. Takao rolled his eyes smirking knowing the guy was, while Kise kept his grin to himself.

"You two look amazing. Did you design the suits?" Takao looked at both suits before turning to Kise.

"Yeah. You two look pretty festive yourselves." Kise smiled. Midorima straightened.

"Oh. Excuse me guys, I quickly have to go on stage." Akashi noticed his secretary looking at him nearby and left them with a smile.

"So, you're working for Akashi now?" Kise asked Midorima.

"Yes. The company I was working for ended up being involved with some bad business." Midorima sighed heavily.

"First real job turns out to be a bust." Takao sighed with him. Midorima went straight into his basketball career after university - which he went on to do a Master's. He never really had a job til two years ago and was naturally independent in his big decisions. Except anything to do with Takao, wherein he’d trust the guy with his life.

"Well, at least you're alright now. You have some good friends in high places. Use your connections." Kise smirked. Midorima's lip twitched into a smile.

"I'll try."

"Seriously though. Ever need help, just let me know." He said to both of his friends.

"Kise!" Takao cried and hugged him and lifted him of his feet for a moment til they both laughed.

"Thank you Kise." Midorima smiled at Kise for the first time in his life. The blonde man's heart skipped a beat.

"You're welcome." He replied a bit star struck.

"Did you see Aomine?" Midorima asked.

"What? Is he here?"

"He is." Midorima answered.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here with Akashi-cchi to have a good time." Kise bristled.

"Don't worry. Akashi-san is sure to protect Kise." Takao smirked and threw an arm around Kise's shoulders.

"Isn't that right?"

"You make me sound like a Princess or something." Kise scoffed playfully.

"Well, Akashi-san looks like a Prince tonight." Takao turned to the stage and Kise followed his eyes. Takao’s arm dropped off of them as they stood up.

The music quietened to a lull and everyone's attention went to the small stage.

"Welcome everyone. I'd first like to congratulate the company and our partners on a successful year." Akashi raised the champagne glass in his hand and everyone clapped.

"Now, for the announcement of the Worker of the Year…" Akashi's secretary came up on stage and handed him an envelope and left. He took out the piece of paper smiling.

"Wakana Imatsu." Everyone clapped as the woman in name walked up on stage and another man came up with an envelope and handed it to her with a handshake and bow. Akashi did the same. She waited beside Akashi proudly as he read out the rest of the piece of paper telling the guests of all her challenging work in the humanities department going above and beyond company work, which extended to benefit the company. She bowed as everyone applauded and then left the stage.

"That's the formalities finished. This past year, I've been blessed with a life changing opportunity. The person I love has come back into my life after a near fatal accident. I've made a full recovery with this person by my side. It's made me think about life as something deeply. About death. Living. Emotions. Action. I've learned Happiness isn't just an emotion. Joy, fulfilment is an emotion. Happiness is something that is always present, something that depends on a person's effort to see it. For some it's as easy to find as it is to breathe. But to others, it's difficult. Due to negativity, trauma and pain, someone can be blinded to it. Happiness is accepting life is a mix of good and bad and finding contentment in both opposing energies. It's a parent watching her child ride a bike for the first time, knowing their childhood memories are limited. It's being away from your lover but knowing it isn't forever. It's when you are reading your favourite book for the 50th time. It's when all your stress and hard work which needed sacrifices paid off in the end. Happiness is not a destination. It's not a moment. Happiness is inside of you, you must be brave enough, compassionate enough and open-minded enough to see it. May your reflections of yourself be deep and didactic. And never forget there is no good without bad, and nothing lasts forever. Let's make the most of it. Forever. Lifetimes. Moments. And Tonight. Enjoy the celebrations, because this is for all of you. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year." Akashi's eyes burned through anything he had accumulated as experience like tinder.

He waved and left the stage in a deafening applause. Kise whistled through his tears which triggering more whistling and cheering.

The lights shifted into red and green from above and a hit song poured from the speakers on the walls. Fairy lights light up the walls and kept the room light enough for conversation. Adults and children moved to the dancefloor with a spring in their step. His epiphany from Akashi's words finding their place in Kise's rationality. All this time he was trying to be happy, but he didn't understand what that really mean to him. Kise's happiness is right in front of him and he hasn't even seen it - til now.

He watched Akashi emerged from the crowd and Kise B lined to him and hugged him. The shorter man didn't hesitate to hug him back. The dim lights and music distracting eyes from their scene.

"I get it now," Kise said into his gel smelling hair, "Thank you Akashi."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." Kise answered and the arms around him coiled tighter.

"Kise." A new voice spoke. They let go and turned to it.

Aomine stood with his hands in his pockets staring at them with careful scrutiny.

"What's this?" He asked looking at Kise. Kise's legs hardened so he could stand his ground.

"What do you think it is?" He retorted.

Aomine didn't like sarcasm; on top of many other things. Kise could make a list, because even now he still probably knows Aomine the best. Even knew that the way he was looking at them meant he guessed they were together with what Kise had hinted at when they spoke last.

"What do you want Daiki?" Akashi spoke up.

"How did you two hook up?!"

"Akashi-cchi." Kise stopped Akashi from talking again by smiling gently at him and stepping forward.

The sapphire eyes he once adored have lost the light they once held. In that moment, the man in front of Kise was not someone he loved. Aomine was now just Aomine.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Akashi asked me out. He's been in love with me since we were in Middle School. I was terrified of the idea of letting someone back into my life. He then had an accident and I panicked. All I thought about was Akashi getting better at that time. I know it was a sick turn of events that led this to happen, but I gave him a chance. And myself. I kept comparing him to you unconsciously. I know that was wrong. But now I've stopped. I stopped letting you into my thoughts and I stopped thinking there was no happiness for me. Because of Akashi, because of my friends and because of you - I realize that life is not good or bad, it's both. I just kept focusing on the bad and that just became me. Now, I'm different. I've had my heartbroken, I'm not heartbroken. I've done bad things, I'm not a bad person. I've helped people, but I'm no good Samaritan. I can be upset, but I'm not upset. But when I'm happy, I really am happy because it's all these things inside me making me who I am. And I'm okay with it. I accept what you've done to me. I accept the good memories we had. I accept the loses in basketball, just like the wins. I accept that I have issues, but that won't stop me from moving forward and pushing past it. I accept that Akashi Seijuro is in love with and I'm falling in love with him, even though we've been through a lot of shit with each other and in our separate times. If there's something you need to say to me, say it right here and now. Because in the end, I'm going to be happy with this man." A huge weight lifted from Kise Ryouta's shoulders and he felt light headed for a moment. Aomine's face was a blank canvas being slowly coloured with joy and some type of pain Kise was a stranger too. Little stars floated around Kise's head and he felt like he might faint, that's when a hand gently held his arm. A simple touch and he was dragged back down to Earth. Akashi stood beside Kise on the verge of tears.

"I understand. I apologize for being… well me. I see I have no place in the future you're making. You're an incredible person Kise." Aomine told him with a genuine smile.

"Aomine. I… thank you. I know it's selfish to say that. But thank you." Kise said.

"Congratulations, you two." He said to them both.

"Aomine. I was so jealous of you in the past. But not anymore. I can't apologize for anything and I don't want to thank you either. Because Ryouta means the world to me. I'll treat him right." Akashi told him solemnly, making Kise's cheeks flare red.

"Good. That's good to hear." Aomine's eyes turned to the ground. Kise looked at Akashi and they smiled. A conversation went between them and they turned back to Aomine.

"What about friends?" Kise asked Aomine. He looked startled for a moment like Kise had a gun in his jacket.

"Friends. After all the shit I've done to you? After betraying you? After the last time I saw you? And…You want to be friends with me?"

Kise took a couple milliseconds to listen to his heart. What letting Aomine into his life again means and it wasn't something scary.

"Don't you miss it. Everyone as a team; together - you, Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kagami and I - we're the Generation of Miracles. We're once in a lifetime. I want to be a part of that." Kise smirked.

Memories of basketball and fun times flashed into all their minds. Kise saw Akashi and Aomine as high school students once again, on the court, playing the sport they all loved. Their friendship breeding healthy rivalries. Once Kuroko showed them what being a team really means, they all realized they wanted that. Kise remembers his basketball seniors and juniors who made high school amazing. Momoi had once said the Generation of Miracles were the Greatest Team, mostly out of bias, but Kise remembers that differently. They were the Greatest Team because they were great friends who were great players. He missed those days. They won't be the same ever again; but they're grown up now and Kise wants them all in his life.

"If Kise's ready to forgive you, I think it's a good move. We're meant to be a team. I want a part of it too." Akashi added. They turned to see Midorima and Takao close by and Kise waved Midorima over. Takao nodded to him and waited as Midorima walked over.

"Kise's forgiven Aomine?"

"I'm ready to move on. And I miss all of us. Even if Aomine is a douchebag, it doesn't make it my problem anymore. But I haven't fully forgiven him. There's some work that needs to be done on that." Kise glanced at Aomine.

"I won't do it again. Not to anyone." Aomine looked him straight in the eye with no hesitation.

"And I want to be a part of that team too." He added.

"We want to all be friends again, what do you think Shintarou?" Everyone turned to the green giant.

Midorima looked at each of his ex-teammates before letting out a long sigh.

"I'm getting a migraine." He held the bridge of his nose but then huffed with laughter.

The conversation made Kise's heart feel so light it might fly away.

"Kise, you're truly amazing." Midorima looked at Kise and smiled again.

"Midorima-cchi, you've never smile at me before today." Kise said.

"Well, that's because I thought you were an idiot before today and I thought Akashi was crazy for loving you. I kind of understand now. Aomine. You're still an idiot. But you're improving." Midorima pushed his glasses up after insulting Aomine.

"Alright. I'm an asshole. We've established that. Do you want to be friend's or not?!" Aomine huffed at Midorima.

"Of course, idiot." He sighed. Akashi and Kise laughed at Aomine and Midorima starting to bicker.

"Takao!" Kise called over the awkward looking ravenette. He skipped over smiling at the group.

"Yes." He smirked at them all.

"Can you take a picture of us?" Kise took out his phone.

"Of course. Let's go in the lobby. The light sucks in here." He said and they all walked out of the doors.

"Where's Ayame?" Kise asked Aomine.

"At her grandparents. You know, they scolded me the worst. Nearly ripped my head off after we broke up." He smirked.

"Good." Kise chimed.

"She's a cute kid." Kise added.

"Yeah." Aomine agreed.

They were all smiling when they reached the perfect spot for the photo against a wall. It went Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Shintarou from right to left. Kise was hyper aware of his ex's arm across his shoulders and his boyfriend's around his waist, and how right it felt.

"Say 'Cheese'."

"Cheese!" Kise said energetically enough for them all since the other three would never. They all detached and flanked Takao to look at it. It was a nice photograph.

"Now, for the reveal." Kise took his phone back and made a group chat with all the Generation of Miracles, including Takao and Momoi and posted the photo captioning it 'Want to be a team again?'.

A minute later Aomine's phone went off. He answered it and flinched, he then put it on loudspeaker for Momoi sobbing curses and her disbelief to all of their ears. They huddled in a circle around the phone.

"Hi Momoi-cchi!" Kise said.

"Kise-kun! I can't believe you've forgiven that idiot!" She sobbed. He laughed and glanced up at Aomine who rolled his eyes.

"It's alright now Momoi. So, what do you think?" There was movement on the phone and Kuroko's voice came through.

"Let's do it."

"Tetsuya. Thank you." Akashi said. There was a moment of silence and you could hear Kuroko smiling.

"Congratulations Akashi-kun. Kise-kun."

"Thanks." Kise said and looked at Akashi.

"What are you all doing for New Years?" Kuroko asked. They five of them muttered pathetic nothings.

"Good. Let's all meet up. Kagami is coming back from the US. I'm not sure about Murasakibara-kun however."

"I'll ask." Akashi interjected.

"For New Years." Kuroko finished off. Everyone agreed, and Kuroko sighed happily and started crying. Kise's heart strings were strummed and he breathed in deep to stop his own tears. Kuroko was always the one that brought everyone together. He and Aomine had ruined the relationships between the group which meant the world to the man.

"Let's do it." Midorima was the one to speak up.

"Yeah." Aomine agreed.

"Thank you. Everyone." Kuroko said unsteadily. Aomine turned the loudspeaker off. Akashi and Kise looked at each other as Akashi got out his phone to message to who he guessed was Murasakibara. No words were said, because no words were needed. Everything was falling into place.

They all headed back into the ballroom after confirmation from everyone that they'd be free to have a get together at New Years. Where was the only question left, which would be mulled over in the next few days.

The lights switched to a soft white and the DJ announced a waltz. Kise made an amused sound and then looked down to see Akashi in front of him. The angelic being held out his hand and Kise took it. They walked on to the dancefloor followed by Midorima and Takao into a swarm of couples lining up neatly.

Akashi took the following role by height default and Kise smiled at the man he adored as he placed his hand careful in his and on his waist. The piano rhythm began and Kise knew it from somewhere in the back of his mind, but he was too busy being consumed by Akashi's eyes to focus on memories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Akashi-cchi. I have a confession."

"What is it?"

"I'm falling in love with you - really fast."

"Keep going."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The beat picked up and everyone fell into the rhythm and Kise spun Akashi letting the world blur into the background and they were the only one dancing on the treble notes, using them as a staircase to go higher and higher til the blurred background became galaxies of glittering magic. In their own dimension where up was down, and everything is now, Kise and Akashi existed. Akashi was the most beautiful thing to Kise in their perfect world. Ruby eyes honestly reflecting the world as a it is that drowned people who wanted more, pale skin etched with memories of pain and torment that only strengthen him, firm hands with long fingers that have reached above and beyond to grasp dreams above the world, apple scented hair that contradict colour and flavour, his lucid voice saying words that create change, the passion writhing under his skin that leaves traces in everything he does, his soft side that let all his loved ones belong and all his small anxieties that make him brave. Akashi Seijuro was beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I still haven't actually said it."

"Hm?"

"I love you Ryouta."

Kise's heart speed up as the beat slowed down to a stop and Akashi was closer to his body than when they started. He could hear his heart beating out of his chest, to his cheeks to his head. The world fading back around them, where they came to a stop and everyone was clapping for the dance. Kise leaned down and pressed his forehead against Akashi's, letting his feelings and acceptance flow between them in a river of rainbow, which happened to be snapshots of their past stretched into currents in a stream. The mood changed again as a more hyped partner dance came on. Kise planted a quick kiss to Akashi's forehead and Akashi grabbed his hands smiling into them.

He gave Kise a shudder inflicting smirk and dragged him off the dance floor over to Aomine. Both Kise and Aomine coloured surprised when Akashi smirked at them.

"I give you permission to dance and make up." Akashi said. The sun rose on Kise's mind and he got it. Akashi was in the position to say whether or not he liked the idea of Kise doing this with his ex, because they were together.

"Aomine, would you like to dance?" Kise asked the blue haired man, who laughed in defeat.

"Let's go." He took Kise's arm and they walked out into the music, as Akashi Seijuro watched with a smile made from years of pain and yearning finally disappearing

***

"Tonight was amazing."

"I think that's an understatement. " Akashi chuckled. They were driving home, soaking with glamour and sweat from the party. It was 12:04AM, and everyone had left before them. Akashi had an apartment in Tokyo, which Kise was staying at with him.

Kise was high on happiness from the situation. Akashi and he were together. Aomine wasn't a thorn in his side, removed by the hope for the future. They were all going to be together again. Kise didn't realize how much he missed the gang til now. He'd associated the thought of Aomine with them all and tried to avoid the other Miracles in the past. But now, it was going to be okay.

Aomine still means a lot to him and he's given him a part of himself he won't be able to give to another person. But that's alright. Kise didn't need to forget about it, he must accept it and move forward.

"Since you know what happiness is Akashi, does that also mean you know what love is?" Kise asked looking at the road.

"Love isn't an emotion, it's a force. You might say the same thing about emotions, but you'd be wrong. You see love when a mother looks at her child. You hear love when a friend tells you what you need to hear even if it's not what you want to hear. You feel love when you are doing something that makes you feel like that's the reason you live. Every emotion can be in love, but that doesn't change it. Everyone loves differently. But when you love someone, their happiness means more to you than there's. But loving yourself also means their rejection is not your value. It's contradictory, weird and dangerous as it is beautiful. You can love anyone, not in a romantic way but generally. And in terms of your question with romance. I know I love you, because even though I could fall in love with anyone else in this world, they will never be you. That's my love." Kise was watching Akashi with a dropping jaw when Akashi turned to say that last two sentences while looking him in the eye.

"I won't apologize anymore." Kise said.

"Not for knowing you love me. It makes me happy."

"Good." Akashi smiled.

Kise reached over and slide his hand in Akashi's soft grip and squeezed reassuringly.

"It's snowing." Kise commented. Akashi put on the wipers.

"I understand why your favourite colour is white now."

"Hm?"

"It's because it holds all the colours."

A smile so wide took over Kise's lips, it hurt a bit.

"Akashi-cchi you're perfect."

"I know."

Kise's laughter reverberated in the car space.  
"We're nearly home." Akashi commented and turned into his street.

"Akashi, can we have a shower together?"

There was a beat. Kise turned to Akashi with wide eyes, expecting no hestation with being rejected to see Akashi actually thinking about it.

"I'll make up my mind when we get upstairs."

"What? Please Akashi-cchi! I'll wash your back." Kise suddenly fired up at the possibility.

"On second thought: No."

"Akaaaaashii-ccccchhhiiiiii!" Kise whined like a kid. Akashi scoffed and gave a him a side look.

"Hell no."

"You considered it! Why not?"

"If we have a bath together. I have a few conditions."

"What are they?"

They pulled into the underground garage complex with a loud engine rev.

"We get in and out at separate times and you aren't allowed to touch me."

"Deal!"

Akashi turned the car off and looked over at his bubbling lover with face of conflict, but sighed and gave up whatever he was about to say and got out of the car.

***

Kise sat in the bath waiting anxiously for Akashi. He wasn't sure if it was the steam or the adrenaline, or maybe both, but he felt like he was going to pass out. It was a huge tube that could probably fit four people, the bathroom itself was elegant and all white and gold. Kise was impressed. But he didn't care about all the aesthetic when he came in and saw the tub. He's about to have a bath with Akashi! Kise knew he was thinking like a silly teenager, but he couldn't help being excited. Seeing Akashi dripping wet with water, skin tinged red from the heat and all the shapes of his body in view - the simple idea could give Kise wet dreams for weeks. He didn't have time to feel guilt right now. Kise wanted this so bad, he needed to see Akashi.

Akashi naked.

Akashi Seijuro naked.

Akashi NAKED!

The door slid open and Kise sat up sloshing the giant bath tub.

"Ugh." Kise grimaced and went limp over the side of the tub. Akashi walked in with a small towel around his hips and got in the opposite end of the tub with an evil grin on his face.

"You're a devil." Kise sulked. Akashi chuckled.

"We have Paris." Akashi said quietly. Kise looked over at him softly. The blonde leaned back to sitting in the tub thinking about what he just said and what it meant. It's best not to overthink. 

"We have now. Thanks for tonight Akashi." Kise said. Akashi's eyes twinkled, whether it was the steam actually effecting Kise, it didn't matter anymore. This guy was going to drive him crazy. 

"Thank you Kise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ya'll might like this. Others might hate this. I binged all of Legend of Korra in two days. She taught me something's about forgiveness. It was very helpful to finish this chapter off. I love Korra heh. But I was really hooked on to when she didn't want to remove the poison from her body, cause that means she had to take responsibility for being the Avatar, which nearly killed her and that was both terrifying. She was traumatised. I thought about this, and was like wait. Kise shouldn't have to hold on to that, and him doing that to himself is effecting more than himself. And then I thought about Kuroko. How he must feel, that poor freaking baby. Love to hear what ya think Xx


End file.
